Breathe
by speedfanatic05
Summary: A shootout proves to be fatal for Tim, but could there be a way that he could be with his family again? Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Breathe

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the peeps we know and love on CSI:MIAMI, but I do own _**my**_ memories of Speed...

A/N: This is another Speed/ jewelry store / death/ story, so be prepared... Just a fair warning.

A/N#2: Speed monkey was my inspiration for this one, and I recommend that you read her story,**Do You Want A Second Chance**, it is awesome!

Chapter 1

Tim looked up at the ceiling as he felt his body getting cold. The excruciating pain that he felt searing through his chest brought tears to his eyes as he fought to breathe. He could hear nothing but the sounds of his gurgling blood as it finally found it's way out , through the side of his mouth. He couldn't think clearly and he faintly saw Horatio as he appeared from above, his blue eyes emoting the most painful look he had ever seen. It was then that he knew that he wouldn't be going home that night. He wouldn't be able to feel Calleigh's touch, to smell the scent of her vanilla shampoo, or see her dazzling smile. He could only imagine what she would do when she heard the news.

_"Speed hang in there,"_ he heard Horatio say as he put a handkerchief to the side of his mouth.

_"I can't breathe..."_

_"Speed!..."_

He wanted to answer, but the numbing cold was taking over, and the blinding darkness was covering his eyes. Even though he knew that his eyes were open, Horatio's frantic image was slowly fading, as was his life.

_"Can't fight it..."_ he said as the pain coursed through the rest of his body, making it do an grotesques dance as he lain on the floor. He didn't feel as the blood flowed freely out of him and covered his back. In his last breath, he thought fleetingly of her. In an instant, he was gone.

TS

He looked around the dark room and tried to listen to what was going on. He was confused, one moment he was lying on the floor, the next he was upright in this odd place. Then as if someone had flipped the switch, the room flooded with light and he saw Alexx as she stood over the slab, staring at whoever it was that was lying there. He heard her soft cries as she moved and then he saw himself on the cold steel table. He backed up and then he saw Horatio as he stood quietly next to him, with blood still on his baby blue shirt.

" H!" Tim called out. Silence returned to him as he continued to watch Horatio stare out into the autopsy theater. " Horatio!"

_He can't hear me, _Tim thought. He glanced back into the autopsy theater and watched silently as Alexx picked up the scalpel to do what she was so good at. In a blink of an eye he was now in front of her seeing what he could only hear from the observation bay. Her face was wracked with pain and stained with her tears as she gently put the scalpel down and took his hand. He could've sworn he felt her warm touch on his hand. After what seemed like a lifetime, she put his hand down and ran her gloved hand through his hair and he felt that as well. With a strained sigh, she picked up the scalpel once more and positioned it at his left shoulder. Before he could feel the cool blade slice into his skin , he was in the trace lab, facing his best friend. The look on Eric Delko's face was foreign to him, he never seeing him cry before. He stood silently as he watched him and Belmontes gather information about the William's case.

" I keep thinking that he is going to walk through the door," Belmontes had said.

" Well he's not , can we get back to this?" Eric said adroitly. The lack of warmth in his friend's voice alarmed him.

Almost as fast as he blinked ,he was again in another room. From the sounds of the gun firing, he knew exactly where he was. Sighing, he walked to the firing range and saw her as she pointed her gun at the target, the tears flowing past the edge of the plastic safety goggles as they tracked through her make up.

_"Calleigh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," _said aloud, forgetting that she couldn't hear him. When the clip was empty, he watched her as she proceeded to slip another one in the place of it. Her grief was almost too much to bear for him. He instantly thought about their converstation the evening before, although it resembled more of a fight than a simple conversation,

_"Would it kill you to take a little more responsiblity and clean your gun?" Calleigh had said a little too edgy._

_"Why are you so worried about my gun?" he had asked as he sat across from her. She had been on him since that incident with Dispo day, about taking better care of his firearm, and he figured that it was her bullet girl mentality that was coming to the forefront._

_" Why aren't you worried about this more? You know, you are a cop, and people pull guns on cops," Calleigh returned furiously. She couldn't believe that he wasn't being serious about this._

_" Calleigh , I work in a lab most of the day, and I couldn't tell you the last time I had to pull my gun,..."_

_" It doesn't matter, Tim. You never know what the next turn of the corner will be_. _I don't want to lose you, not when we are getting ready to have a baby soon," Calleigh said softly._

_" Cal, she won't be here for another eight months, and I promise I won't miss her grand entrance," Tim said as he put his hand up to her cheek._

_Calleigh chuckled to herself slightly, " You are so sure that she's a girl?"_

_Tim smiled brightly at her and nodded before he took her in a soft kiss. Pulling away, he looked into her bright green eyes and said, " We don't go back until the day after tomorrow, I'll clean it when we get up in the morning..."_

As the memories faded, Tim saw that he was in the locker room. He heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching the rows of lockers that he was facing and he looked up to see his name. He then saw as Horatio appeared with a box in his hand and sadness in his blue eyes. A second later, he saw Calleigh as she walked up beside Horatio with a folder in her hand. Horatio turned to her and took the file and read it.

" Gun malfunction?" he asked through a strained voice.

" One can assume that it was caused by low grade ammo, or... poor gun maintenance," Calleigh said quietly, " but we are CSIs, we don't assume."

Horatio nodded solemnly and looked up at her, seeing the pain that she was carrying around in her eyes. He then moved to embrace her , saying softly into her ear, " Hang in there, okay?"

Tim watched as they both cleaned out his locker and then made their way to the Hummer that was waiting in the front of the CSI building. As they walked, Tim could see all the people that were lined up in the building, some were in uniform with a black band over their badge, others in full mourning regalia. He was astonished at the lives that he touched and felt a coldness in his heart. How could he have been so careless? How could he have not thought about what he was leaving behind?

The scene changed rapidly as he stood at the foot of the mahogany casket that was draped with a pristine American flag. He glanced over to the chairs that his mother and father occupied and to Calleigh who sat very still with a distant, look of despair in her eyes. He then looked into the eyes of his friends as they stood behind them, seeing the same pain and despair in them. He wanted to reach out to them to let them know that he was there and he could see them and hear them. He wanted to give Alexx a hug to comfort her, he wanted to say something to Eric to get him to smile, he wanted to see the approving look from Horatio, but mostly , he wanted to touch his wife again.

The guns going off in the distance startled him and he then saw as they started to lower the casket into the ground, and the sounds of their weeping grew as the flag was being presented to Calleigh. He felt desperation when he heard the mournful tone of the bagpipes as it played _Amazing Grace._

_This can't happen like this. If only I could've listened,_ he thought as he glanced into the sky. His regrets flowed through him and he felt his tears fall down his face.

" You know, there is a way , you can be with them again," a voice said from behind him.

Tim turned to see a man in a plain shirt and black slacks as he walked up to him. He had a kind face and twinkling blue eyes. He was kind of familiar to him.

" Are you talking to me?"

" You are the only one who can hear me," the man said as he smiled brightly.

" Are you dead too?" Tim asked with a school boy tone.

The man chuckled to himself and continued to walk to him, " You should know Timothy, you helped bring my killers to justice."

" I did?"

" Yes, think back, it's been a while... A tourist couple, on vacation with their two children, gunned down..."

Instantly , Tim knew what he was talking about. Three years ago, he investigated a case of a family that was on vacation for the summer and they were killed by a car jacker as they stopped at a light. Tim worked hard on the case, losing many nights of sleep, all in the pursuit of the killer. He wasn't satisfied until he had the killer in custody and the chop shop had been dismantled.

" Umm, Tony, Tony Hutchins, right?" Tim said as he closed his eyes.

" Right. That was a good thing that you did, Timothy."

" I was doing my job."

" You went far beyond the call of duty and some think that is a cause for another look. Are you interested?" Tony said as he put his hands on his shoulders.

" What are you talking about? I'm dead. There are no more chances," Tim said as he glanced at his team standing by the hole in the ground that now housed his remains.

" What if I told you that there was a way that you could be back among them?"

"I'd say that you are crazy," Tim answered sarcastically.

" It's possible, Timothy."

" If it is so possible, then why haven't you done it?" Tim asked as the cemetery became still. They were the only ones left.

" My family came with me. Yours, you left yours behind. I had nothing to come back to," Tony said wistfully.

Tim thought about it for a second then shook his head, " I don't know, I was always taught that death was it. There was nothing after that, no more second chances..."

" There is a way, Timothy. If you want it," Tony said shaking his hand. " I only want you to know your options before it really is too late."

"Options? My body is six feet under, there are no options," Tim replied as he watched the attendants start to shovel the dirt into the ground.

" The time is short, Timothy. If you want it, all you have to do is say it," Tony said walking away.

" Wait ,where are you going?"

" I was merely a messenger, Timothy. You have to make the choice," Tony said as he walked away, disappearing into the dipping sun. Tim watched as they continued to fill the hole up and felt the pulling of his heart. He didn't want to leave them, but he was afraid of the unknown, this was all too much for him.

Without thinking , Tim said out loud, " I want it!"

Instantly everything went black and Tim wasn't so sure of the choice he had made.

TBC?

A/N: You know what time it is... hit the purple button and let me know if this is worth doing... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe

Chapter 2

Two Years later...

The day was overcast, not a normal occurrence in the tropical Miami. The clouds brought a feeling of doom for him as he crossed the street , heading for the First Municipal Bank. Today, he was going to finally do it, start his life over. When he entered the bank, he saw his favorite teller as she motioned for him to come on over .The bank was just opening ,and there were a stream of people walking through the doors. He plastered a smile on his face as he strode to her and placed his bag on the counter. He adjusted the badge on his belt and smiled faintly, his side arm was hidden by his suit coat. This would be the last day on the job for him.

" Mr. Spaulding, how are you this morning?" she asked brightly.

" Holly , how many times have I told you that it's Trent. I've been banking here long enough for you to call me by my name," he replied as he gave her a killer smile, his brown eyes radiating warmth.

Holly smiled back at him feeling the color as it rose in her cheeks and nodded her head, " Sorry, Mr.- Trent, what can I help you with?"

" I'm going to be making a with drawl . I'm leaving Miami today. It's time for a change."

" I'm sorry to hear that, Trent. We can do a transfer so that you won't have to carry all that money. It will be safer."

" I would appreciate that, Holly..." Trent replied before he heard the gunshots fill the lobby.

"Alright, everybody keep calm! Just do what we say and no one will get hurt," a man shouted as he pointed the sawed off shot gun at several people.

Trent glanced at Holly, who knew exactly what to do and noticed as she slowly pushed the button under the desk, setting the silent alarm off. He nodded slightly as he turned back to the robbers, who were picking through the patrons, taking whatever they wanted. Trent walked with his hands up towards them, hoping to get their attention. One robber noticed him and pointed the gun to him.

"Hey man, you got a death wish? Stay back!" he said as he cocked his gun.

" I just wanted to talk to you. There's a better way," Trent said as he glanced around at the petrified faces of the patrons. He couldn't let anyone get hurt here.

" Talk? I have a shot gun pointed at you, and you..." the robber said as he glanced down at his shield , " oh man, this can't be real."

" What? " the other robber asked as he came over to them.

" He's a cop! All of the banks in Miami and we picked the one with a cop in it! What are we going to do?" the first robber said frantically. Trent knew that he had just mere seconds before the situation would escalate.

" What I would do if I were you , is leave right now. The cops are on their way, you have a minute of two before..."

A slight movement caught the first robbers eye and he swung the shot gun in the direction of Holly's counter. Trent moved fast and struggled with the first robber, grabbing his arms. The second robber pointed his gun nervously at them, hoping that he wouldn't accidently shot his partner. A shot went off and they both fell to the ground. A moment later, the first robber got up, leaving Trent lying on his back, gasping for air. The dark red spot began to form quickly on his chest.

" Come on , man, let's get out of here," the second robber said as he gazed on Trent's body.

In the distance, the sounds of sirens could be heard. They scrambled out of the back door, leaving the scene running.Holly ran out from behind the counter and went to Trent, seeing the blood as it began to pool around him. She took his hand and held on tightly to it. He had saved her life, the best thing she could do was be here for him as his slipped away.

TS

Horatio walked into the break room, not expecting to see anyone here so early, and was surprised to see Eric as he sat by himself at a table. Since they lost Speed, Eric had drowned himself in his grief, not caring what he did to himself or others around him. It pained Horatio to see him this way, knowing the potential the young cuban had. He walked over to him and placed his hand on the chair and slid it out from under the table.

" You want to talk about it?" Horatio asked as he sat down.

Eric glanced up from his coffee cup and lightly smiled through the tears that were obvious, " Speedle always said that this stuff would rot your stomach."

"Eric, have you been going to therapy?" Horatio asked as he looked at Eric. He noticed the stubble that was growing on his face and the distant glaze his eyes held.

" It doesn't do any good, Speed's still gone." Eric replied quietly.

" It helps us cope better," Horatio replied before his phone rang. He glanced down at it and then back up at Eric.

" A callout?" Eric asked as he picked up the coffee cup and sipped.

" Yes, robbery in progress ,First Municipal , there is an officer down," Horatio returned as he got up quickly.

Eric followed suit and pushed the chair up to the table, then glancing back at the room as he walked out. The tranquility of the room was lost as the door closed. It was time for work.

TS

" Has Alexx been called?" Eric asked as he walked up to Horatio, who had been kneeling at the body. It bore the resemblance of Speed's death shot in the same place, blood everywhere.

"She's on her way," Horatio said as he picked up the badge off of the floor. He noticed the id badge that was right beside him.

"Any idea who this is?" Eric asked as he looked away. His heart felt heavier than it did earlier.

" Trent Spaulding, he's a negotiator on the Miami PD," Horatio returned as he handed Eric the badge.

" Oh my God," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Calleigh standing there with her kit and her hand to her mouth. It had to have brought back memories of Speed. Horatio got up and faced Calleigh, " Calleigh, are you sure you can do this?"

Calleigh gathered herself quickly and moved from in front of Horatio, " I have a job to do, I am going to do it."

Calleigh knelt down to the body and saw the blood as it seeped through the blue shirt, instantly transporting her back to the past.

_" Why don't you wear the blue shirt that I brought you for your birthday? I never see you in it?" Calleigh asked as they were getting ready. Horatio had called them a day early to a call out._

_" Because, I don't want to get it dirty, it's my favorite." Tim replied as he glanced at her brushing her hair._

_" You never wear it, Tim. I would like to see you in it before you die," Calleigh said humorously._

_Tim walked over to her and embraced her from behind, " If you want it, you got it, but you have to iron it."_

_Calleigh sighed heavily and smiled in the mirror at him. What a perfect life she had._

_" The things we do to get what we want..."_

"Calleigh!"

" Huh? Oh, Alexx, I'm sorry," Calleigh said as she came out of her thoughts. She didn't notice as she had put her hands on the man's face.

" You shouldn't be touching him, Calleigh, not until I have processed him," Alexx reminded her gently.

Calleigh dropped her hand and moved slightly so Alexx could begin. Alexx opened the shirt and saw the bullet hole in the man's chest. Then she saw something that perplexed her, his chest was rising slowly. She quickly felt for a pulse and found a weak one.

" Horatio, this guy's alive!" Alexx shouted. Horatio made a bee line to where they were from the clerk's counter.

" What?" Calleigh asked in shock as she bent down.

" He's breathing and he's got a faint pulse. Get a medic in here!" Alexx called out again.

All of a sudden , the man's eyes opened and he fixed them on Alexx and Calleigh, gasping for air. Alexx grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Calleigh pushed on his chest to stop the blood.

" Breathe , honey. Help is on the way," Alexx said frantically.

Trent stopped gasping and gazed from Alexx to Calleigh. Something was familiar to him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe

Chapter 3

They sat in the Emergency Room bay for what seemed like hours. No one had known this man, but for some reason, they needed to know if he was going to be okay. By all accounts, he should've been dead and in the morgue cooler. They all sat quietly, their minds dwelling on the only person they could be thinking about at a time like this.

The doctor finally came out to report to the team, wiping his hands in a towel that he had with him. The surgery had been long and trying.

" Who's here for Trent Spaulding?" the doctor asked as he saw the three get up quickly.

Horatio stepped up and focused on the doctor's eyes, trying to read them, " We are doctor."

" Anyone family?"

" No, I don't think he has any," Calleigh offered. " We were with him when he was shot."

" Oh, okay , well here's where we are with him," the doctor said sighing, " he's out of surgery, but he's out of it. It was a hard one, he nicked an artery and was in danger of bleeding out. I was amazed at the amount of blood that he had already lost. This man should really be in a morgue somewhere. Whatever he is fighting for, I hope it's worth it."

Horatio looked at the doctor with disdain, sometimes, they didn't have the greatest bedside manner, " I appreciate that doctor, but he is still alive and still fighting."

The doctor stared at the red head with a pompous authority and shrugged his shoulders, " He is in ICU for right now, but he should be transferred possibly within the next day or so , to a regular room. You should be able to see him then."

" Thank you , doctor," Horatio said as he turned to his team. He saw the worry on their faces and wanted so much to console them. It had been merely two years since they had lost the biggest part of them, and here they were faced with the same obstacle , but with a total stranger. "There's nothing we can do ,today. So we go back to work and try to find the bank robbers."

They all nodded and started to make their way to the exit, except Calleigh. She lagged behind glancing at the doors to the hallway. She had to see for herself that he was okay.

"Calleigh," Horatio said gently as he noticed her hesitation. He couldn't imagine what she was going through at that moment.

" I have to see if he's okay," she replied as she put her hand up to her eyes. Horatio noticed for the first time that she was still wearing her wedding band. He nodded and walked out of the building. Calleigh walked out the opposite door and made her way to the elevators. She just had to see.

TS

Tim awoke suddenly , feeling confused. The last he remembered, he was in the cemetery after his funeral, cold and desolate and now he was lying in a bed with IV's protruding from his arm and an oxygen line under his nose feeling the warmth of his skin as the blood flowed through his veins. He tried to get up , but a overwhelming weight on his chest prevented that. He glanced around the room, his eyes trying to take in the setting. Then he saw him in the corner. It was Tony.

" Timothy, glad to see that you made a choice," Tony said with a smile.

" I thought you were a messenger?"

" I am, and since you have chosen to do this, I have some rules."

"Rules? Are you kidding me? I can barely get used to the fact that I have a body," Tim said sarcastically.

" Speaking of, rule number one, you are not Timothy Speedle any more."

"Come again? Did you just say that I am not Timothy Speedle? I'm right here," Tim said growing irritated.

" You might feel like Tim Speedle , but others won't see you."

" Okay, Tony, hold on. Others won't see me? I'm lost..."

" Let me try to explain, Tim. The guy whose body you have , was actually killed this morning in a bank robbery."

" Well that would explain why I am in a hospital bed," Tim pointed out.

" If you would let me finish,..."

" By all means."

" Good. So he was killed in a bank robbery and you took his place. Kind of like a trade."

" Why didn't he want a second chance?" Tim asked as he tried to reposition himself.

" I don't know, but if you would stop interrupting me, I can finish."

"Sorry."

" So, your soul transferred and you have taken over. But you won't look like you, you'll look like him."

" So what you are saying is that I am who I am but I'm not?"

" Yes , in a nutshell."

" Great! So who is this guy?"

" Trent Spaulding. He was , um excuse me, he is a negotiator with the Miami Dade police department. He's 33 and has no family."

Tim snorted at Tony as he closed his eyes, letting the nagging pain subside slightly, " Ironic, he works for Miami Dade and is the same age as I was. This is rich."

" Oh, rule number two, you cannot tell anyone who you really are. Not Calleigh, not Eric not Horatio, no one." Tony said as he got up and moved to his bed.

" Not even Alexx?"

" No one. They will be coming in to check up on you, but you are not to say anything about who you are. If you do, this whole thing folds."

" How will it do that?" Tim asked fearfully. He didn't like the way that this was sounding.

" Trust me, you don't want to find out," Tony said as he started to walk to the door.

" Leaving again?" Tim asked as he felt his eyes droop suddenly.

" I'll check up on you from time to time, but you're on your own now. Don't screw it up ,Tim."

" You mean Trent, right?" Tim replied as he grinned lazily. He felt the need to close his eyes.

"Right," Tony said as he disappeared quickly.

As he did, the door opened to the room and Calleigh walked in. She took in his sleeping form and felt the tears come to her eyes as she reached out to him. There was something in his eyes back at the bank, that called to Calleigh. She watched him for a moment longer then dropped her head,_ Don't do this to yourself, Calleigh. Tim's dead, and he's been dead for two years now._

Calleigh lifted her head and saw a faint smile come over his face and disappeared. No matter what her mind was telling her, she felt in her heart that her husband was still alive. Somewhere.

TBC...

A/N: sorry it's so short...


	4. Chapter 4

Breathe

Chapter 4

Eric opened the door to the ballistics lab slowly, hearing the familiar sounds of the firing gun. He had heard it so often after Speed had died, that he thought she was shooting up the wall in the firing range, but he knew it was what kept her calm and soothed her pain. This firing range was her therapy. He walked to the range, seeing her standing straight , shoulder width apart and arms extended. Her focus was solely on what was in front of her and she didn't notice as he came to a stand still next to her. He reached out to her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She continued to stare ahead, but a tear dropped from her eyes . Eric slipped the protective head phones off of her ears, took the gun out of her hand, and took her into a hug.

" It's just like Tim," Calleigh said between sobs.

" I know , Cal."

" I can't help but think , if someone would've gotten there faster, he would be standing here with me," Calleigh continued. " Trent Spaulding was lucky."

Eric nodded his head and pulled away from her. The two years that had passed, had done nothing for their grief, but they were better friends.

" Calleigh, Speed will live on in our hearts. There's nothing that will ever take his place, there," Eric said as he pointed to her chest. " That's where it matters the most."

" I know, Eric, but I want to feel him next to me. I want to hear his voice... Is that so bad to wish that?"

" No, but as much as I hate to say it, we have to start healing. It's been two years, and we haven't let go."

" I can't , Eric. I love him, and I miss him so much. I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I look at Cammi, I see him. He's all around me, how am I supposed to just , just forget about him?"

" That's not possible, Cal. We just have to grow from this. For instance, you are still wearing your wedding band," Eric said as he gestured to her hand.

Calleigh glanced down at her hand and sheepishly slipped it behind her back, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to have him around her, " I couldn't bring myself to take it off, Eric."

" Calleigh we have to try."

" I know , Eric. And I will, it's just going to take me sometime."

Eric nodded and then started to walk out of the lab before she caught him, " Can you come by tonight? I don't really want to be alone."

" Sure, I'll bring Max and Chris. Cammi can play with her 'cousin' while we talk."

" Thanks, Eric."

" Not a problem, Calleigh," Eric said as he pushed through the door. What she didn't know was that this was more for his benefit as well.

TS

Horatio got out of the Hummer and made his way to the headstone standing in the distance. He had been here before, almost a month ago, but the events that unfolded this morning , had prompted him to visit again. The scene was the exact same as it was in the jewelry store and he had the exact same gunshot wound. But what was different was that this man survived, and Speed didn't. It was Horatio's guilt over that which kept him coming back here.

He stopped at the headstone and took off his glasses, standing there with his head held low. It was here and only here where he could truly let his grief show. Speed had been an important part of his team and his life and now he had to contend with his absence. He lifted his head up slightly to gaze into the horizon as the sun began to set behind a wall of clouds. The sky matched his demeanor , it being gray and barren, with no hope of sunshine peeking through an accidental break. He felt the overwhelming urge to sit on the ground and did so, without thinking twice.

The silence of this place was peaceful and Horatio didn't know if he wanted to interrupt it with his voice. He cleared his throat and tried to form the words in his mind. There was so much he wanted to say, but his brain wouldn't let his voice out. He was trapped in his own grief. He sat there in silence, as a slight breeze caught the fiery red strands of his hair and tossed it about . In his mind, he replayed what he did two years ago and tried to match wits with himself. When there was nothing more, Horatio got up and dusted his pants off . Even if there were no words said, Horatio knew that his point was made. He missed his partner.

TS

One month later...

_" Tim, wake up. Wake up Tim."_

He opened his eyes to see a very pretty nurse checking his IV and smiled slowly. She glanced down at him and returned the smile sweetly.

" Mr. Spaulding, it's good to see that you are awake. You've been gone for a while now."

" Really? How long?"

" Almost a month. You took a pretty nasty shot on your chest. But you haven't been alone. Your wife has come just about everyday to check up on you."

"Wife?"

" She's a beautiful woman, Mr. Spaulding," the nurse said as she checked his lines. " How long have you two been married?"

Before Tim could answer, the door swung open and she walked in with her head down. When she looked up, she saw as he was awake and started to walk back out of the room. The nurse saw this and stopped her.

" Oh don't leave. I'm finished here," she said as she ushered Calleigh to the bedside. " I'm sure you two have so much to say to each other."

Calleigh glanced to the nurse then to Tim as he watched her eyes. They were as he remembered them, but the dullness of them shocked him to the core.

" I'm sure we do," he replied as he smiled to her. The nurse then took her leave." Sit?"

"Oh no, Mr. Spaulding, I can't , I was just coming to see if you were okay," Calleigh said nervously.

" Call me Tim..." he said as continued to smile.

" What did you say?" Calleigh asked, taken aback.

" I'm sorry did I say Tim? I meant Trent. Call me Trent," Tim said as he tried to recover.

Calleigh stood at the edge of the bed and stared at him for a moment. There was something familiar about him. His eyes held her captive.

" Oh, okay Trent. Like I said , I was just coming to check up on you. You scared us for a moment there."

" Yeah , I feel like I've come back from the dead, so to speak," Tim saidas he dropped his head slightly. "How did you get in ? I thought only relatives could come in here?"

" I told them I was your wife. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Not at all, Ms..." Tim said ,knowing full well her name.

"Actually it's Mrs. ,Mrs. Speedle," Calleigh replied as he shifted his weight in the bed.

" So you are married? What does your husband think about you coming to see me?"

" He's deceased," Calleigh said as she twisted thewedding band on her finger.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know," Tim lied. He was trying his best to make this seem as harmless as possible, but inside he was screaming to tell her everything.

" It's okay, I didn't tell you. So, how are you feeling?"

" Better. A little out of breath, but better. I don't remember much."

" What do you remember?" Calleigh said as she finally took a seat in front of him.

" I remember walking into the store, and then seeing three men with guns. Next thing I know, I'm on my back."

" I'm sorry, you said store and according to the witness reports, there was only two men in the bank," Calleigh stated.

" I meant bank," Tim said as he closed his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. Without notice, the door swung open again and Tim opened his eyes to see Alexx walking in.

" Calleigh , what are you doing here?" Alexx asked clearly shocked to see her sitting there.

" The same could be asked of you. I was just checking up on Mr. Spaulding."

" Trent," Tim reminded her gently.

" Yes, Trent." Calleigh repeated. " Trent, I want you to meet someone..."

" Alexx Woods," Tim said extending his hand, surprising both of the ladies.

" That's right, how did you know?" Alexx asked as she took his hand.

Tim had to think about how to recover from this as well, he didn't hear if Calleigh had actually said her name, " Um, you have a good reputation around the PD."

" How would you know about me? I'm a ME."

" Word gets around, you are the fastest scalpel in the east," Tim said remembering what Horatio had said about her previously.

Alexx let her hand drop limply as she looked into his eyes. She too saw something there, but chose to ignore it and returned the compliment, " And I hear that you can talk anyone out of anything."

" Really?" Calleigh asked as she turned to Alexx.

" Yeah, I talked with some of his colleagues . Apparently he's the best negotiator in Miami. They said that they can wait for you to come back," Alexx said jokingly.

" They would," Tim said hesitantly. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Calleigh laughed quietly at his remark, it reminding her of Tim. She looked at him again and felt something rise in her. He held her gaze for a moment too long, and Alexx cleared her throat, causing them to break .

Calleigh glanced at Alexx, then turned to him, " Trent, I've got to go. I'm glad that you are okay."

" We must go out sometime, for drinks maybe?" he asked as Alexx shot her eyebrows up.

" Umm,I don't know, I get kind of busy with work and my little girl," Calleigh said as she gathered herself.

" Little girl?" Tim asked as he gulped hard. It dawned on him that Calleigh was pregnant when he died and he realized that he'd never seen what his daughter looked like. " Do you have a picture?"

Calleigh stopped and looked at him oddly. Why was he so interested in her little girl, or her, period? She shrugged and fished in her bag for her wallet and opening it, then handing it to him. Tim took the wallet and saw the little girl with dark brown eyes, dark hair ,and a spectacular smile. He gazed at it for a moment longer then allowed his eyes to drop on to the next picture that was adjacent to it. It was of him and Calleigh at the beach. Calleigh was on his back, holding on to his neck and he was looking back at her with a wide smile on his face. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday, and he felt the stinging behind his eyes as he cleared his throat.

" That's your little girl? How old is she?"

" She's two. She's my life."

" And I couldn't help but notice the other picture, is that your husband?"

Calleigh took the wallet back and dropped her head, speaking through choked emotion, " Yes, that's Tim."

" You look very happy."

" I was happy," Calleigh said as she wiped the tears before they made way down her face. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying, he's been gone for two years now."

" It's okay. Grief is something that you can't just shrug off so easily," Tim replied as he gazed at her. He wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her that everything was alright. Alexx, continued to study him intently as she put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

"Calleigh, honey, I think it's time to let Mr. Spaulding rest,"Alexx said as she helped Calleigh to the door.

" Calleigh?" Tim said with urgency. He didn't know what would happen if he let her walk out of that door with out saying anything. " Would it be okay if I took you out to lunch. Just to thank you? It will be harmless."

Calleigh nodded her head and said, " I'd like that," then she walked out of the door with Alexx following close behind her. Tim laid his head down on the pillow and gazed into the ceiling. That had to have been the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He heard a voice at the door and lifted his head up again.

"Calleigh, go on ahead, I'll catch up to you. I forgot something," Alexx said as she cracked the door. She waited until she saw Calleigh get on the elevator before she entered the room again. When she closed the door, she walked over to the bed and looked Tim in the face.

" I don't know what you are up to mister, but she's not the one to mess with. She has a lot of people who care and love her and would stop at nothing if someone tried to hurt her."

" I don't want to hurt her, Alexx," Tim replied as he looked her in the eyes. She flinched slightly when she saw the intensity that swam in those dark pools.

" You remind me of someone," Alexx said as she backed up. Could it be?

" I hope he was nice," Tim said coyly.

Alexx put her hand over her mouth and sucked in a ragged breath, " It can't be..."

He smiled broadly and Alexx knew at that moment that she was staring at her lost son.

" Timmy?" Alexx asked with tears in her voice.

Tim looked at her and started to nod but he then saw Tony appear from behind her, and he didn't look very happy. Tim then looked back to Alexx and sadly shook his head and replied, " No, Alexx, my name is Trent."

Alexx dropped her hopeful gazed and wiped her tears, apologizing, " I'm sorry, it's just that you really do remind me of someone that I knew."

" People do say that I have that kind of face," Tim replied smartly.

Alexx chuckled lightly and exhaled softly, " It's not your face, it's your eyes. He had the same eyes that you have. So warm, and intense. It's freaky."

Tim sighed and rested his head back and Alexx noticed and apologized again before leaving. As the door came to a soft shut, Tony walked up to the foot of the bed.

" Timothy, what do you think you are doing?"

" I didn't do anything. She knew who I was, I didn't say anything."

" They cannot know, Timothy."

" You said that I couldn't tell them, but what happens if they figure it out for themselves? If I didn't tell them, I can't be in violation of these rules."

" You are walking a fine line, Tim. Stop it. Just be happy that you are alive and you can be around them."

" But it's not worth it, if they don't know who I am. Isn't that why I chose this in the first place? To reconnect?"

" No, you chose this so that you could live again. Don't walk this road ..."

"Tony, this is why I wanted to come back. I need to have Calleigh beside me. I want to get to know my daughter."

" Calleigh's not your wife anymore and Camille isn't your daughter. She's Timothy's daughter and Calleigh is Timothy's wife. You are not Timothy anymore."

" What if I get to know them as Trent? What harm would that be?"

Tony thought about it and shook his head and conceded , " Your training as a CSI never left you ,did it? You've found a loophole, but you've got to do this as Trent. If one hint of Speedle comes through, the game is over."

"Agreed," Tim said as he laid his head back against the cool pillow. He was alone in the room again and he closed his eyes, thinking of a way to get back into their lives.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Breathe

A/N: I might be borrowing some from the fourth season here...

Chapter 5

Tim walked in the doors of the CSI building, not recognizing it at first. It seemed so much more brighter and open than he remembered . He started to walk out before he saw someone familiar to him. Paula was walking to the reception desk and reaching to grab the phone as she noticed him. She waved him over with a warm smile as she continued to talk on the phone.

" Yes, I got it. Get the evidence from the locker and send it to DNA. I said I got it, Eric," Paula said as she continued to smile.

Tim smiled to himself when he heard who she was talking to. Then he heard her drop the phone and addressed him, " Hi , can I help you with something?"

" Yes, Paula, I'm here to see someone."

" Do I know you?" Paula asked as she looked at him harder.

Tim silently cursed to himself as he realized he had called her by her name. He had to remember that he wasn't Tim Speedle anymore, but that was hard considering that he still had memories and feelings from his previous life.

" I'm sorry, the person I wanted to see told me that I should ask for Paula. I naturally assume that you are her," Tim said as he sighed inwardly.

Paula flashed him a smile and started to write him a visitor's pass, " What's your name and who are you looking for?"

Tim had to think before he spoke or risk another slip up and being tossed on his keister out the front door, " Trent. Trent Spaulding, and I'm here to see Calleigh Speedle."

Paula looked up at Tim and stared at him for a moment. In two years no one had asked to see Calleigh, much less a man. " Are those for her?" Paula asked as she gestured to the bouquet of flowers.

" Yes, they are. I hope she likes them," Tim said as he smelled the scent of the carnations.

" I'm sure she's going to love them, but a word to the wise, she loves tulips," Paula said as she leaned in more.

" Thanks," Tim said as he winked at her.

When she finished the pass, he took it and looked down the long corridor that was now lined with mammoth windows. He remembered how much Horatio would complain about the budget and he now wondered how the face lift was possible.

" Paula, has this building changed?"

" Yes, it has. Some federal money has been funneled into the budget because of the new CSI that started. Her grants are what paid for this new modern look."

" New CSI, huh?"

" Yeah, her name is Natalia Boa Vista. She specializes in cold cases. I think that is all that she is able to do. Doesn't really make sense to me though."

" Really? Why?" Tim asked throughly intrigued now. So much had changed within the two years that he had been gone.

" Maxine has been the DNA tech for almost three years now, and this new CSI comes in and takes over. So Maxine was put on administrative leave, but she has been cleared and she clearly has seniority over Boa Vista."

" Valera was put on administrative leave? For what?" Tim asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Valera was always a stickler for the rules.

" It's a long story," Paula said as she took a look at him again. How would he know who Maxine was? " Are you sure that I don't know you?"

Tim glanced away to see Eric walking up to the desk with a file folder, and a shorter man following him. Eric had a look of disgust as he approached them. That was definitely a look that he wasn't used to. Tim then focused on the man standing beside Eric, noticing the attire he was wearing. The suit coat that he was wearing reminded him of Horatio, although this character couldn't pull it off as well as he did.

" Ryan, I told you to keep those reporters at bay. We don't need another incident like the park," Eric had said to him as he slapped the file on the desk.

" Hey Delko, I was just talking to her, how was I supposed to know that she was going to use it as a sound bite?" Ryan returned as he glanced in the direction of Tim.

" All I'm saying is that you need to watch what you say. Terrible things can happen from loose lips."

" I've been a CSI for two years now, I should know the ropes by now, and I don't need you lecturing me. Maybe you feel like you need to because Speedle did it to you?"

Eric turned around and glared at Wolfe. He clenched his fist at his sides and fought to contain himself. Speaking through clenched teeth, he leaned forward, " Don't you ever talk about Speed like that. You hear me? Never!"

" Hey, just making an observation there chief," Ryan said as he backed up . He glanced over to Tim who felt the sudden urge to hit this man. " Can I help you?"

" I'm just here to see someone," Tim spoke up.

" Who?" Eric asked as he turned to Paula, his fury still evident.

" Calleigh Speedle. Is she around?"

" I think she's in trace," Ryan offered then proceeded to walk away.

Tim watched him as he walked by the windows and imagined what it would be like to push him through one. Snickering to himself, he said, " Jackass."

Eric spun around when he heard that and looked at Tim again. It reminded him of something that was said in the past. He looked deep into Tim's eyes without blinking , just to make sure.

" What did you just say?" Eric asked as he continued to stare at Tim.

" He kind of seems like a jackass. How do you put up with him?"

Eric laughed and broke his sights on Tim, " I ask myself that everyday. But believe it or not he's gotten better."

" Really?"

"Yeah, when he started in trace, he was all about having to prove how he wasn't there to take the place of the previous tech..." Eric said as his voice trailed off. Tim saw the slightest hint of sadness as he turned away from him. Yet another regret that he had to contend with.

" Hey, I'm sorry if I was prying," Tim replied, suddenly not wanting to face Eric again. It was hard for him to see his best friend like this.

" No, no , it's okay. Speed was one in a million, but he's been gone for almost two years now. Ah, who were you looking for again?", Eric asked as he shook it off.

" Calleigh Speedle. I just wanted to thank her for all she had done for me while I was in the hospital," Tim said as he gestured to the flowers.

Eric smiled lightly and looked at Tim squarely in the face as if he was recognizing him for the first time, " Do I know you from somewhere?"

" The name's Trent Spaulding. You might not recognize me without all the blood around," Tim said sarcastically.

" What?"

" First Municipal Bank, last month... the bank robbery. I was the one lying on the ground, dying."

" Oh , yeah. I remember now," Eric said hesitantly. There was something about the way this man spoke that reminded Eric of someone. " I see you're all better now."

" Yes, thanks in part to Calleigh. She was there, I'm told , the entire time." Tim said as he glanced at his watch. He still remembered what time they all took a lunch break.

Eric noticed and stopped staring at him and pointed down the corridor, " Take the elevator down to the ..."

" Basement, then hang a right," Tim finished before he realized what he had said.

" Right. You sure you haven't been here before? Many people have a hard time finding the firearms lab," Eric returned as he studied him a little bit longer.

" I don't know why I knew that. Lucky guess , I suppose," Tim answered quickly. He then turned around and started for the bank of elevators.

" Um, sir, you have to sign in," Paula called before he could get away. Tim smiled slightly and returned to the desk and hurriedly scribbled on the sign in log. As he walked to the elevators, Paula looked at the sign in log and did a double take. " Eric look at this."

" What is it?" Eric asked as he kept his eyes on him. There was something nagging at him about Trent.

" Look at his signature," Paula returned quietly. Eric glanced at it and felt the color drain from his face. He stared at the wild signature, not sure of what he was seeing, blinking.

The scribble was plainly seen as Tim Speedle.

TBC...

A/N: sorry I had to leave you like this , The Show is coming on... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Breathe

Chapter 6

Tim walked to the door of the firearms lab, noticing that it too had changed. There was a huge table sitting in the middle of the room that housed the scopes and other tools that she used daily. But ,the more things changed, the more they stayed the same, as he heard the familiar sounds of a gun firing. He pushed the door open and peeked his head in ,seeing an unfamiliar face as he walked out of the gun vault.

" Hey man, you can't be in here," the man said as he moved to usher him out. At that precise moment, Tim saw Calleigh as she appeared from behind the range, with her safety goggles still in place. She glanced at Tim, as if she had felt his presence in this room and then got the attention of the tech.

" Jim, it's okay, I know him," Calleigh said dismissively, as she smiled at Tim.

" Still, he shouldn't be in here," Jim reminded her. She nodded and motioned for Tim to step outside. Tim turned and pushed the door open with his free hand sensing Calleigh as she walked behind him.

" You have to forgive him, he's just trying to stay on my good side," Calleigh said as she noticed the flowers, " Trent, you shouldn't have."

" Just my way of saying thanks. Besides, I distinctively remember that you said you would have lunch with me," Tim said as he noticed a little light twinkle in her eyes. It made his heart flutter.

" Uhh, I don't know, I have a lot of work to do," Calleigh replied as she glanced into the lab.

" C'mon, Cal, it's just lunch."

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked taken aback at his friendly use of her nickname, a nickname that her husband only used in their most tender moments.

" What?"

Calleigh thought to go forward with her suspicions , but then relented. It had been a very long time since she had the pleasure of company that wasn't encased in her tiny fish bowl that was her life.

" Nothing, just let me grab my bag and we can go," Calleigh returned with an angelic smile.

Tim nodded and watched as she went in the lab quickly and returned outside the door. He glanced at her, taking in her beauty, wanting so much to reach out and touch her, but he knew that he couldn't. No matter how inviting her eyes were or how she wore that buttoned up black shirt and black trousers, Tim knew that he could not cross the line.

When she caught him staring, he quickly dropped his head and could hear her as she laughed to herself. That was music to his hears, he had missed that sound so much. They walked two feet more, coming to the elevator as the doors were sliding open, and saw as Horatio took a step out. Tim looked at him and instantly knew that something was going on, the intensity of his blue eyes bore a hole through Tim as if trying to see to his very soul. Horatio broke his glare to focus his attention on Calleigh, who also noticed this and was about to say something before Horatio beat her to it.

" Calleigh, I need to talk to you for a moment, if it's possible," Horatio said quietly.

" I was just about to go to lunch with Trent. You remember Trent, don't you?" Calleigh asked.

" Yes, I do," Horatio said as he slipped Tim a quick glance. " It's pretty important, Calleigh."

" Can it wait until I get back from lunch? I don't have but so much time as it is."

" Calleigh,..." Horatio said almost sadly. He didn't want to do this to her just when it seemed like she was moving on, but he couldn't risk her being hurt.

" Horatio, I promise, I won't be gone long. As soon as I get back, we will talk. Okay?" Calleigh said as she grabbed Tim by the elbow, " C'mon Trent, let's go."

Horatio watched as they boarded the elevator and sighed deeply to himself. He hadn't noticed it while they were standing there, but in their absence, Horatio thought he saw something familiar in Trent Spaulding.

TS

"So, where are we going?" Calleigh asked as she walked out of the CSI building behind him. She watched him intently as he walked with an easy gait and dropped her eyes when he spun around to speak to her.

" I don't know. I can really do anything right now, so I'll let you choose."

Calleigh smiled an nodded her head slightly as she caught up to him, " Great I know just the place. My car or yours?"

" We can take mine, that is if you trust me," Tim said as he looked down at her. For a moment he saw the distant look in her eyes as it clouded over them. But then it was gone.

" You know, oddly enough, Trent, I do trust you. For an hour, I'm yours," Calleigh replied as she slipped her arm around his.

Her touch surprised Tim and he shivered slightly then smiled. A connection had been made, one that he vowed never to break again.

TS

" I just don't trust him," Eric said as he sat down in the break room. Horatio and Alexx had come in moments earlier to talk about the new developments with Trent Spaulding , " I mean, he's got a ceratin look... I can't explain it."

" Like you've seen him before," Alexx piped in as she opened her water.

" Exactly, but I've never seen this man before in my life."

" That's nothing. I never told you about what I experienced in the hospital room did I?" Alexx asked as they drew near her.

" No, what happened?" Horatio asked.

" Well, I was going to check on him because at the bank I thought I saw something in his eyes, and I just wanted to know..."

" Know what?" Eric asked intently.

" There was something about him. Any way, I get there and Calleigh's there. I didn't know that she had been going up there to see him, but there she was. She was so into him, almost like she was willing herself to believe that he was Tim. After a tense moment, Calleigh left, and I went back in and told him what I thought about him and how he shouldn't mess with Calleigh."

" What did he say?" Horatio asked intrigued now.

" It really wasn't what he said , it's how he looked. For a moment , I thought I was talking to Timmy."

Horatio glanced at Alexx then at Eric. Speed's death had effected everyone so deeply that they were having a hard time letting him go. Alexx shook her head and put up a hand.

" Before you even say it, Horatio, I know what I saw. His eyes are the exact same as Speed's. I swear, I thought he was looking right back at me."

" You know , she's right, H. I had the same experience with him in the atrium. He said something kinda like Speed would, that struck me as odd. And he knew where the firearms lab was."

" What does that have anything to do with it?" Horatio asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Since when have you known visitors to know the exact route to the firearms lab, Horatio? There have been too many times to count when I have had to stop what I was doing and redirect some lost soul who came to the morgue instead of the firearms lab. Eric has a point."

" Which is what? That Speed is alive and well but he's Trent Spaulding?" Horatio asked rather irritably. This had gone on long enough.

" You don't believe me? Take a look at this," Eric said as he took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. " Trent Spaulding signed this."

Horatio unfolded the paper and stared at it as if it was going to jump out at him. He plainly saw Tim's signature on the paper. He cleared his throat and repositioned himself in the chair. Suspicions were one thing , but when it was backed up by evidence, Horatio couldn't turn a blind eye.

" He signed this on the visitor's log?"

" Yes, right in front of Paula and I," Eric said as he looked at the paper. Alexx put her hands on Horatio's to see what was on the paper.

" It's his signature," Alexx intoned quietly.

" We don't know that for sure," Horatio said as he folded the piece of paper up.

" Then let Cynthia test it in QD. I know there are some old reports of Speed's in your files."

"Eric,..."

" H, we gotta know. Either way about it, this is going to affect Calleigh. We just have to make sure that he isn't going to hurt her."

Horatio nodded in agreement , but hesitated to ask the burning question. What happens if it turned out to be Tim Speedle's signature?

TBC...

A/N:Sorry so short, I'm on a lunch break...


	7. Chapter 7

Breathe

Chapter 7

Horatio stood at the door of the questionable documents lab and held his breath. His hands shook with uncertainty and he felt quite odd at the moment. Usually, he was in control of his emotions, but with this little piece of paper, he felt his world colliding. What would happen if this turned out to be Speed's signature? What would that mean, that Speed had returned from the grave? Horatio chuckled to himself at the absurdity of the claim, but something was itching in the back of his mind. He had seen the look in the man's eye as he stood there and talked to Calleigh. There was something there.

The door opened suddenly and Horatio found himself face to face with the QD tech , Cynthia. She gazed at him wide eyed, because she hadn't seen him there when she opened the door. He tossed her an uneasy smile as she confessed her apologies to him.

" Lieutenant, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

" Oh , that's quite alright, Cynthia. I need you to do something for me," Horatio said as he handled a folder and the piece of paper nervously.

" Anything."

" Could you take a look at this for me? I need to know who wrote this," Horatio said handing her the paper.

" Easy. Do you have anything to compare it with?" Cynthia asked with a saccharine smile.

" Yes," Horatio said as he opened the folder, " I do."

Cynthia grazed over the last evidence report that had Speed's signature on it and looked up at him , a confused look taking over. She then flipped the page and saw a report from a Trent Spaulding.

" Lieutenant?..." Cynthia started as she saw Stetler approach from behind Horatio.

Horatio turned suddenly and saw him standing in front of him and grinned broadly. He then turned back to Cynthia and nodded, " Page me with the results."

Cynthia nodded accordingly and turned quickly to retreat into her lab. She would do what she was told and not question it any further. Outside the lab, Horatio turned back to Stetler and glanced down at the floor. Despite the confusion that he held about the piece of paper, he wasn't going to let Stetler hone in on it.

" Rick, what can I do for you today?"

" Horatio, I need to speak with you briefly about something concerning your CSI, Calleigh Speedle," Stetler said as he leaned into him." As you know , we did a random drug test, and she popped positive for Valium."

" Rick, there's nothing illegal about taking Valium. Surely you have something else better to do than trying to scratch up some trumped up charge against my CSIs," Horatio countered as he lifted his gaze and placed his hands on his hips.

" There would be nothing wrong with it, if they were prescribed. There's nothing in her medical records showing that she was given that medication by a licensed doctor. I want to have a little talk with her as soon as possible. That means today."

Horatio glared at Stetler for a moment and held his peace. It seemed he had not been as aware of his team as he thought he should've been. If Calleigh was abusing drugs, he certainly would've known about it. Nothing the petite southerner did even threw a slight hint about anything out of the ordinary, with the exception of her distancing herself from them. But she was still experiencing the loss of her husband.

" As soon as I see her, I will tell her, Rick. But this is a mistake."

" We'll see, Horatio," Stetler said as he turned around and walked back the way he came, leaving Horatio to think about his role in this.

TS

"Tell me something about yourself," Calleigh said as she sat across from him in the booth of the diner. She had chose this place simply because she missed it. She had not even stepped foot on the property since Tim died, it bearing too many good memories for her to take. But with Trent, she felt like she could venture out again, and not feel alone.

Tim took in a deep breath and smiled slightly. He was prepared for this. He had spent the majority of the night going Trent Spaulding's background, memorizing the finer points of his short life. There were some similarities that made it easier for Tim to remember, but others, like where he graduated from college and why he hadn't had anyone in his life, were posing a problem. But he managed to get it all down pat in the wee hours of the morning.

" Well, what do you want to know, Calleigh?" Tim asked as he took a sip of his water.

" For starters, where were you born?"

" Syracuse, New York. February 25, 1974."

Calleigh felt as the color drained from her face. He was born in the same exact city as Tim was and was 33. She stared at him for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts to ask the next question._ Stop it Calleigh, millions of people were born in Syracuse,_she told herself as she finally broke her gaze. She cleared her throat and continued on, " Okay, so where did you go to college?"

" Penn State, but I transferred to Columbia in my senior year,"Tim replied with a hint of humor. He couldn't make this up if he tried. Whoever picked Trent Spaulding for Tim , knew what they were doing. " I graduated with a degree in psychology."

" How did you end up in Miami?" Calleigh asked, feeling her heart as it beat faster than she could take. It was odd how similar yet different Trent was to her late husband.

" It's a long story, but the long and short of it is, that after my parents passed away, I really didn't see a reason for staying in New York, so I literally picked a city."

" Really? It was that easy for you?"

" Yeah, I didn't have any sisters or brothers and I wasn't tied to anyone, so I went for it. I applied for the position and soon, I was down here in sunny Florida, trying to talk some guy from jumping to his death."

" Interesting. Why did you choose to be a negotiator? Why not practice privately?"

Tim smiled and asked, " Look at me, do I look like I should be telling people about their problems?"

Calleigh could barely contain her laughs as she sat back in her chair. She did take the moment to take him in. Her eyes lit on his handsome face which held knowledge beyond his years and dark features that added to his appeal. But what held Calleigh most was his eyes. She had not seen such intensity , such warmth and love since that fateful morning two years ago. As she thought about Tim, she felt the tears rise up inside of her and the happiness disappeared. Tim noticed this and reached a hand out to her. It was obvious that she was reminiscing about him.

" Calleigh, what's wrong? I didn't say anything to upset you did I?"

She shook her head and lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, and that is when he saw it. She was still wearing her wedding band. Tim was speechless as he continued to hold his hand out to her. After two years, she still held on to him. The waiter came up with the menus and they ordered their meals. The silence that had descended on them was heavy and Tim didn't want this to be the end of his chances. Now more than ever , he needed to be with her.

" So, um Calleigh, tell me something about yourself." Tim said hesitantly.

Calleigh's look softened and she took a deep breath before speaking, " Well, I was born in Louisiana , and I graduated from Tulane with a degree in physics and a serious love for firearms. I worked in New Orleans until Horatio Caine came and swooped me up, and the rest they say is history."

Tim smiled goofily at her , relishing her thick southern accent.

" What?" she asked as she saw him.

" Nothing, I was just listening to you talk. You have a fantastic accent."

" Really? Some think it sounds too hick. I try to hide it as much as possible."

"Don't Calleigh. It's really beautiful," Tim said as he reached out for her hand, " You're beautiful."

Calleigh let her hand drop into his and felt her color rise in her cheeks. This felt alien to her, yet she knew that she needed this. She had been too long with out a loving touch. They lingered that way until the food came up and even then, they held each others gaze while they ate. It seems that things were progressing rather well.

TS

Horatio glanced at his watch again for what seemed like the hundredth time as he sat at his desk. Calleigh was due back from lunch almost an hour ago , but no one had seen her. He opened her file and flipped through the sheets of paper, seeing nothing that would be a potential factor in her dismissal, if it came to that. He simply hoped that she had an explanation for this.

A knock at the door startled him and he sat up straight as he beckoned them in. The door opened and Eric walked in. He had a solemn look on his face and it almost seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

" Horatio, I think you need to come and see this."

Silently Horatio got up and walked out of his office behind Eric as he headed for the QD lab. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting.

TS

" I really enjoyed lunch, Trent. I needed the time away from the lab," Calleigh said as she stepped out of the car. She had been pleasantly surprised that he had opened the door for her and offered her his hand.

" I'm glad you did. How about next time, we make it dinner?" Tim asked lightly as he walked her to the door of the CSI building.

" I don't know, Trent. I have a two year old that I can't seem to part with after five o'clock."

" She can come along. It will be fun," Tim said ,hoping that he wasn't laying it on too thick.

Calleigh thought about it and shrugged. She didn't know why she felt comfortable enough around him to concede to this, but it just felt right.

" Sounds great," Calleigh replied as she slipped on her dark sunglasses. The wind whipped around her and blew her long blond hair around her and Tim thought that he would lose his cool right there on the spot.

" Good, let me give you my number and you can give me a call whenever you feel like it," Tim said as he took out a pen and a piece of paper. He then handed Calleigh the paper and smirked. " I expect a call, sooner than later."

Calleigh laughed and went to turn around, losing her balance. Tim moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground and then they were face to face, inches apart. He gazed into her eyes and felt the need to kiss her right there, inching his lips ever so closely to hers. She closed her eyes , waiting for his touch, feeling a sense of euphoria as his soft lips grazed over hers. The kiss lasted for mere seconds, but it was enough to convince Calleigh that she had just fell in love all over again.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Breathe

Chapter8

Calleigh could barely contain herself as she floated through the doors of the CSI building. Not since Tim's death , had she felt so alive and free of the burden that his demise had brought her. She felt the hints of a long forgotten smile as it spread across her face inciting stares from all she passed by. She didn't care, she felt wonderful.

Passing Paula, Calleigh intoned a very chipper hello to her, and Paula glanced up at her with a look of confusion first , then a softer look, pleased to see that the old Calleigh was back.

" So , what's got you happy this afternoon?" Paula asked as she un clipped a message for her.

" I had a wonderful lunch," Calleigh replied as she took the tiny piece of paper and unfolded it. She read the words slowly, her smile diminishing as quickly as it came. She was to go directly to IAB as soon as she came into the lab. " Paula, what time was this message taken?"

" Um, about an hour ago. I didn't take it, but it was marked priority, so I went on ahead and put a time stamp on it. You got a big case you working on?"

Calleigh shook her head and closed her eyes. She knew exactly what this was about. Trying to abate the feeling of stupidity that was rising in her, she searched deep inside of her and pulled out her all too familiar plaster smile.

" No, it's nothing," Calleigh said as she grabbed her bag. " Thanks , Paula."

Paula waved after her, watching as the joyful gait had slipped away from her as she reached the bank of elevators.

TS

Eric pushed open the doors to the QD lab and waited for Horatio to enter before grabbing Cynthia's attention. She turned , slightly startled by their silent entrance and finished up on her analysis. She flicked the projector , and instantly, a record of one of Speed's old evidence reports flashed on the screen.

"Okay, you'll noticed on the right there's Detective Speedle's evidence report with his full signature," Cynthia said before clicking the slide again, " Now, I compared it first with the sample you gave me from the log and this is what I came up with."

Eric and Horatio stood and watched the talented tech as she began to explain in detail what they were looking at.

" You see the strokes in the T and the S , how wild they are, they are the exact same in pressure points and curvature on both samples. Now , I compared it with the sample that you gave me of Trent Spaulding's handwriting, and this is what happened," Cynthia said as she clicked the slide again. The revelation shocked both men as they stared at the screen " At first, I thought that I was seeing things, but I scanned it again, and it came out the exact way. Again, the T and the S are wild and have the exact same pressure points and curvature. Whoever signed into that book, has achieved a feat. I have never seen someone who had two forms of similar handwriting."

"So , your conclusion?" Horatio asked as he put his hands on his hips and glanced at the floor.

" My conclusion is either the guy is a spot on forger, or Tim Speedle is walking around here somewhere. But I gotta tell you Lieutenant, I've never seen a perfect forgery yet," Cynthia said confidently.

Horatio let a pained smile flash up on his face as he took in what Cynthia was telling him. Speed signed himself into the building? Horatio fought to understand this. It was not logical ,once someone was dead, that was it. But the evidence just proved to him that it was a very good possibility , that he was among them. The conflict that Horatio struggled with was evident to both Cynthia and Eric as they let there eyes hang on to his slouching frame. He kept his gaze on the floor as they nervously turned back to the writing that was literally on the wall. Tim Speedle was back.

TS

Tim walked into the apartment, filled with happiness . He had waited for so long to be able to hold his wife again, and now he saw that he had a real chance of connecting once more. He whistled a tune, something he never did while he was alive ,and glanced in the mirror that hung in the foyer. It had taken Tim some time to get used to the new face that he was sporting, but he had finally accepted the change. He was amazed at how much Trent resembled him, even down to the brown eyes. It really didn't matter to Tim, he knew what counted was what was on the inside.

Tim ascended the stairs of the spacious apartment lost in thought. He wondered how his daughter would react to him, and in turn how he would react to her. This was someone that he had looked forward to seeing, but never getting the chance. He was sure that he was going to melt. Reaching the top of the stairs, he opened the door to the closet and then closed it. Standing behind the door was Tony. Again, he didn't look very happy.

" You just don't listen ,do you?" Tony asked almost angrily. The demeanor shook Tim to the core, he had never seen Tony get upset.

" What did I do now?" Tim asked as he walked into the master bedroom.

" Sometimes, you need to stop and pay attention. You went to the lab today, didn't you?"

" Yes, I did. I went to see my wife," Tim shot back. He was growing tired of this.

" Did you happen to notice what you signed?"

" The visitor's log, like any normal person would do. Where are you going with this, Tony?"

" You signed your name, Timothy."

" Of course I did. I signed it ' Trent Spaulding'."

Tony dropped his head , then instantly focused back on to Tim. He had been careless. " No Timothy, you signed it 'Timothy Speedle'."

Tim tried to recall the exact moment that this took place, only remembering the his hurry to get to Calleigh.

" Your friends put their skills to work and had your signature analyzed. They know," Tony said with finality.

" Okay, so they know," Tim replied with venom in his voice.

" This whole thing relies on being able to rejoin life inconspicuously. You obviously don't know the meaning of that."

" I wanted my family back, Tony. And I was willing to do anything to get them," Tim said as he raised his voice .

"Even if it costs your life, again.?" Tony asked quietly.

" What are you saying?"

" You were warned, Timothy..."

"Tony,..."

"It's done..."

"What's done? I don't understand what you are talking about," Tim said as he got the most awful feeling in his stomach.

" Just be ready this time, Timothy, to crossover. There are no more chances," Tony said mournfully.

" What are you talking about, Tony?"

" We do not know the time nor place," Tony said as he started to walk out of the room. In an instant, Tony was gone.

Tim slumped onto the bed, trying to comprehend what was going on. Had he just sealed his fate once more?

TS

Calleigh knocked on the door to Stetler's office and held her breath. Rarely did she get nervous, but now , standing at this door, knowing full well what could happen to her, she was petrified. In all of her years being a CSI, Calleigh prided herself on being a top notch criminalist that took her job and the rules that came with that job, seriously. She had never been late to work, and she could only recall not being at work only twice; when Tim was killed and Cammi came into the world. She relished this job and now she was in danger of losing it, all because of a simple oversight.

Calleigh knocked on the door again, and this time the door opened swiftly, startling Calleigh. She smiled hastily as Stetler showed her in and gestured for her to have a seat.

" Detective Speedle, as you know, we did a random drug test this past week, and I was astounded at the results of your particular test," Stetler said as he moved fluidly to his desk. He was in his domain now, and his confidence showed. " We as law enforcement officials have got to set the bar high for our community. We can't do that , if one of ours is doing the very thing that every decent citizen abhors."

" I can explain everything," Calleigh said as she nervously shook her leg.

" I'm sure you can," Stetler said as he nodded to the door. Calleigh turned to see a prim woman, with a severe bun and glasses as she stepped in the room. " Agent Monroe will take you to the next room where , you will be questioned."

At that precise moment, Calleigh's phone rang at her side .She glanced up at Stetler and motioned to grab it, but not before Agent Monroe was at her side.

" You won't be needing this," Monroe said as she slipped the phone off of the petite southerner's belt. " I'll need you to take off your side arm and your badge as well."

Calleigh looked between them both as she did what she was told, " Am I being charged with something? 'Cause this suspiciously feels like an interrogation."

" We are just going to talk, for the moment," Stetler said as he opened a folder then looked up at her. " But I must say, Detective, this does not look good for you."

" If you will, Detective," Monroe gestured to the door.

" I want my union rep," Calleigh returned as she turned and walked out o f the room, quickly.

" He's on his way." Stetler replied as he walked behind them.

Calleigh walked slowly down the hall hearing her voice echoing through her mind,_ Breathe. Just breathe Calleigh, everything's going to be alright..._

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Breathe

Chapter 9

" For the record, please state your name, rank and badge number," Agent Monroe said as she sat down at the table and pressed the tape recorder.

Calleigh, inhaled deeply then let it out slowly , " Calleigh Speedle, CSI level three/ Detective, 758342."

" Let it be known that Detective Speedle has requested a union rep and he is in attendance," Monroe continued curtly. The union rep nodded her way and glanced at Calleigh. He was there only for assistance , if needed. " Let's get down to business then shall we? Detective Speedle, on August the twentieth, a mandatory drug test was administered to all Miami Dade P.D. employees, including the crime lab. You were notified of the results of this test, recently. This investigation is in regards to the positive that was found in your sample. The drug was Valium, and we don't have any record of you receiving any prescription from an licensed doctor. Care to explain that?"

Calleigh dropped her head then raised it with purpose. This was just a mistake, a misunderstanding, " I have been going to a therapist since the death of my husband two years ago. She gave me some samples to take home after each visit."

" So it was in her opinion that you needed the medication?" Monroe asked.

" No, but she said that it would help me when I needed it. I don't take one every day, just when it gets to be too much," Calleigh said , knowing how this sounded.

" How much were you taking?"

"100mg."

" And at what frequency?"

Calleigh paused at the question, and dropped her eyes once more. She had doubled up on the pills after the bank robbery scene, it reminding her so much of when she lost Tim.

"Detective Speedle,..."

" Twice a day, daily for the past month," Calleigh stated lowly.

" That doesn't sound like something to help you get over, detective."

" I had just lost my husband!"

"Detective, your husband died over two years ago, that has been plenty of time to heal. Especially with the amount of therapy that you said you were getting. You are abusing this drug."

" That's ridiculous! I am not abusing any drug," Calleigh spat angrily.

"Detective, hold your voice down. We are simply trying to get to the root of the matter here," Stetler said as he emerged from the corner. Calleigh had forgotten all about him.

" No, what you are trying to do is ruin a good reputation!" Calleigh yelled. The union rep placed a hand on Calleigh's arm and tried to calm her.

" Detective Speedle, you are relieved of duty pending a further investigation of your actions," Stetler said swiftly as he nodded to Monroe , who made a notation. " Effective immediately."

Calleigh sat there stunned beyond belief. What had just happened here? She glanced to her union rep who shook his head and moved to get up. A moment later , she found herself sitting outside the office with tears in her eyes. She was off the team, indefinitely.

TS

" Has anyone seen Calleigh around here this afternoon?" Eric asked as he walked into the layout room. Horatio turned to the young man and shook his head. No one had seen Calleigh since this morning.

" I saw her as she was coming in at about one thirty," Wolfe offered as he stared at the evidence on the table. " She was with someone."

" One thirty? That's been over two hours ago," Horatio returned as he glanced at his watch. It was odd of her not to have at least called. His head snapped up when he heard the door open , seeing Stetler standing with a file in his hand.

" Horatio, I need a word."

Horatio glanced at Eric then to Wolfe as he got up and strode to the door. When he got outside, he stood in front of the IAB agent and stared him down.

" Can I help you with something, Rick?"

" I just wanted to inform you that Detective Speedle has been relieved of duty pending a further investigation into her drug use," Stetler said as he opened the file.

Horatio glanced down angrily at the floor, wanting to slam this man into it , but he held his composure and shot his head up to meet his eyes again, " Rick, that isn't called for."

" Horatio, she popped positive for a drug that she wasn't legally authorized to use, and you don't think that this was called for? So should I just let all pill popping addicts out of jail?"

" Calleigh is not a pill popping addict. I know her, she..."

" If you know her so much , then why didn't you pick up on this sooner?"

Horatio again had no choice other than to glance down at the floor. This time, the feeling was of guilt rather than anger. In a sense, Stetler had been right. He really didn't know what Calleigh was going through, none of them really. It was as if Speed's death had taken him on a downward spiral, and he was powerless to stop it. He knew that he had talked less to his team, but he felt like he couldn't face them in that capacity, not after he had all let them down.

" Calleigh will come out of this ," Horatio answered through his gritted teeth. " Talk to her therapist."

" We intend to, but until then she is suspended. I'll send the paperwork to your office as soon as possible. If it matters, I am truly sorry about all of this."

" I'm sure you are," Horatio said as he turned to go into the layout room. Now, he had to tell her team mates that Calleigh may not be coming back.

TS

_" Tim wake up, please, wake up..."_

Tim jolted out of his slumber to hear the phone ringing, and quickly got up to answer, feeling the room spin with each step. He reached the phone on the third ring, looking at the caller id. He'd recognized that cell number anywhere.

" Hello?"

" Trent, it's me, Calleigh. You mind if I take you up on that dinner?" Calleigh asked. Tim could hear her sniffling through the phone.

" Not at all. What's the matter?"

" I just had a bad day at work," Calleigh returned, " Cammi, give that to mommy, please."

Tim smiled at the sounds of his daughter , as her little voice filtered through the phone. He felt his heart swell a thousand times over.

" Trent?"

" Oh , yeah , I'm here. Should I bring something?"

" Just your listening ears and a truck load of patience, my daughter's going to be dining with us as well," Calleigh said lightly. Tim could still hear the hurt in her voice. " I'll cook."

" No, no that won't be necessary, I can cook," Tim replied quickly. If there was anything he could do , it was cook.

" Alright then, should we say, six thirty?"

" Six thirty is fine with me," Tim said smiling into the phone.

" We'll be waiting."

"Good. See you then."

As Tim hung up the phone , he instantly forgot all that was troubling him, and focused on the aspect of being able to see his daughter again.

TS

Calleigh didn't know why she thought to call Trent before she called anyone else. It was as if she needed to hear his voice to feel like everything was going to be alright. She noticed as Cammi had toddled into the living room, leaving a trail of toys behind her, and smiled. Her daughter was the only thing that could make her smile after she lost Tim, but now she found herself doing that more often without needing to think about her. There was something about Trent that was mesmerizing to her. It made her feel like she could spend every waking moment being with him. She had been so long without feeling love, she wondered if that is what she was experiencing.

Coming into the spacious living room, Calleigh sat on the plush couch that Tim had brought when they first moved in, and let her eyes lilt over the numerous pictures on the tables and the host of others that sat on the baby grand piano in the corner. In all of them, Tim was there. Then there were the ones without him; they usually tugged at Calleigh's heart the most. It was a testament that he was no longer apart of her life, a love lost. She got up effortlessly and walked to the piano, letting her hands drift over the slick black surface. Instantly , she was transported to the times that Tim sat at the instrument, sometimes to think, but mostly to seduce. She chuckled to herself as she picked up a photograph of him, smiling that killer smile of course. She lightly touched the glass of the frame and felt the familiar tears that always accompanied her thoughts of him.

" Hey there hotshot. I hope you don't mind, I'm having company," Calleigh said as she saw her reflection in the glass. It showed the hurt that she still carried for him. All of a sudden she felt guilty for feeling what she felt about Trent and she felt compelled to reach inside of her and let the words speak, " I'll always love you, Tim , you know that. I just need some human contact."

Calleigh smiled faintly and put the picture back in it's place. As soon as she sat back down, her door bell rang. She glanced up to the black and gold clock that was hanging above the television and chuckled to herself. Six thirty on the dot.

She picked Cammi up from the floor and walked to the door. When she opened it , she saw Trent with a bouquet of tulips and a teddy bear. The smile that invaded her face, spread inside of her, warming her. She noticed as he had a look of surprise as he gazed upon her and her daughter.

" Daddy..." Cammi said from her mother's arms. Calleigh looked at her daughter and felt her face turn crimson.

" Oh, no honey , that's not daddy," Calleigh said as she turned her focus back on Tim . It looked as if he had tears in his eyes. " I'm sorry , Trent. She looks at the pictures around the house and thinks everyone is her daddy."

" It's no problem, Calleigh. She's beautiful," Tim said as he tried his best to hold on to the emotions he was feeling. This was his daughter. He took in the dark hair, the brown eyes and the chipmunk cheeks that had a dimple in it when she smiled, which is what she was doing at that very moment.

" Daddy, daddy, daddy ," Cammi repeated as she squirmed to get out of Calleigh's arms. Calleigh, fought with the young girl for a moment , then put her down. Cammi toddled to Tim's leg and put her arms up, " Up daddy, up."

Calleigh was feeling more than embarrassment by now, and she started to pick her up again before she saw his expression.

" You don't mind , do you?" Tim asked as he looked to Calleigh. Calleigh shook her head, the amazement apparent in her eyes. Tim bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms and instantly, he felt the connection.

" Hi, daddy," Cammi said as she gave him a hug around his neck. Tim felt the love from this little girl and his eyes began to water at the intensity of it.

"Hi," Tim replied as his voice cracked slightly. He couldn't believe that he was holding her, a child that he had a part in , but never saw coming into the world.

" Looks like she likes you,"Calleigh said almost softly. " Forgive her if she's clingy, with the exception of Eric, she's never really known a father."

The words hit Tim like a ton of bricks and he looked down at the floor, feeling like the cheapest bastard alive. How could he have done this to her, to them? He truly didn't know what he was leaving behind. Despite what he was feeling on the inside, he continued to smile as Calleigh ushered him into the foyer.

" Oh , it's fine. But I didn't get a name from her."

" Tell him your name, honey," Calleigh said proudly.

The little girl hid her face in her tiny hands and laid her head on his shoulders. Tim comforted her and coaxed her by saying, " Do you know your name?"

She shook her head and threw out a brilliant smile, " Um hum."

" You want to tell me?"

She nodded again and put her hand to his ear and whispered, " Camille Elizwabef Speewel."

" What did she say?" Calleigh asked as she moved to them.

" I think what she was trying to say was Camille Elizabeth Speedle," Tim said as he glanced sideways to her, " Am I right?"

Again, she nodded her head and added furious giggles as he gave her a hug.

" You are such a big girl," Tim said with admiration.

" Well, come on in," Calleigh said as she gestured to the door way, " Living room is down there. Make yourself at home. I'll go put these lovely flowers some water."

Tim nodded and walked with Cammi in his arms, astounded at how much his home had stayed the same. Everything was as he remembered it. He saw the countless of photos that Calleigh was so obsessive over, it paining his heart to see and remember. His life was good, why did he have to mess it up by not being responsible? He tried his best to put those thoughts away as he shifted Cammi in his arms easily. She squirmed slightly then laid her head on his shoulder, grasping hold to his back as if to anchor him down.

Tim took in the living room, immediately seeing the black baby grand exactly where he put it. He walked over to it and sat Cammi down on the bench and settled in next to her. Opening the cover, a million memories came rushing back to him as he lightly touched the white keys. Soon , his hands were walking easily through the keys, playing as if they were on autopilot. From the kitchen, Calleigh heard the chords as he played them and she stopped what she was doing and walked out intothe living room. She stood quietly as he continued to play the song, and gazed at him. She saw the emotion and the passion that flowed out of him as his hands gracefully moved across the keys, never hitting a erroneous note. It reminded her a lot of Tim.

When he was finished, Calleigh clapped her hands together and strode over to them, beaming.

" How long were you standing there?" Tim asked as he felt the color rise in his cheeks.

"Long enough. You play so well."

" My nana taught me," Tim said as he turned to Cammi. She had settled down considerably and lazily scooted up next to him.

" My husband played," Calleigh returned with a hint of sadness, " his grandmother taught him as well."

" Really?" Tim asked as he glanced down to Cammi, who had now fallen asleep. He looked up at Calleigh and motioned to her, " I think she's fallen asleep."

Calleigh leaned over him, letting her hair cascade down the side of her face, to see that indeed the little girl was sleep. Tim got up slowly and helped Calleigh pick her up.

" I'm going to put her in bed, I'll be right back."

" Alright," Tim said as he watched her walk back down the foyer and ascended the stairs. He took another glance around and smiled broadly . He was home.

TBC...

A/N: It was getting late, so I had to chop it off right here. There will be more, I promise...

A/N: Oh and thanks for all the feedback, it makes me feel special :) Keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Breathe

Chapter 10

A/N: I think I may have killed Calleigh inadvertently by giving her way too much Valium :). It was a mistake, and thanks goes to Random writing , for catching it. That's what I love about you guys...

Calleigh descended the stairs to hear pots and pans rattling in her kitchen. She walked into the room and stood with her arms wrapped snugly against her body as she watched him open and shut cabinets. The movement of his body struck her and she soon lost herself in her thoughts. Could she be falling in love with this man, after only knowing him a month? Shaking herself out of her query, she cleared her throat and dropped her hands. He seemed to know exactly where everything was, and that alarmed her slightly. Tim turned around, with a big smile on his face as she walked up to him.

" I see you found the pots alright. You sure do know your way around a kitchen."

" If you've seen one kitchen, you've seen them all," Tim said as he turned back to the stove. " I was thinking chicken cacciatore with pasta, if that's okay with you?"

" Sounds delicious," Calleigh said. She stood next to him at the sink. She got a good look at him as he continued to prepare.

" Did she get to bed okay?" Tim asked .

" Yeah, she'll be up in about an hour," Calleigh said as she positioned herself better. " Trent, can I ask you something?"

" Sure, ask away," he said as he continued to busy himself.

" Do you have any idea why Cammi reacted to you like that?"

" Maybe because I'm likable?" Tim said as he looked up at her. He saw the concern that had now etched across her face. Had he gone too far?

" No, I've never seen her so clingy to someone before. It's just odd..."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I've always loved children and for some unknown reason, they gravitate to me."

" It's okay. I am actually happy, because I 've never seen her that way before. I guess, even though she never knew her father, she still misses him."

Tim stopped what he was doing and turned to her, grasping her hand. Her warmness sent a pleasurable feeling through him.

" I know it must've been hard to go through such a loss, Calleigh. There's nothing that I could say that could make you feel any different about it, but I want to let you know that I am here for you whenever you need me," Tim said softly as he squeezed her hand.

Calleigh glanced down at her hand then back up to him, revealing the tears that had started to drop. So many emotions were coursing through her that she didn't know what to do or what to feel. Before she knew it, she had her lips on his and her arms around his neck. The energy of the kiss pushed Tim back against the wall and he returned its intensity. Pulling away only for air, he looked into her eyes, seeing the familiar signs of lust as it rose inside of her. He had a feeling that dinner would be late, as he picked her up effortlessly and carried her to her room.

TS

" I still can't believe that she's been suspended," Eric said to Alexx as they were on their way to the elevators. The shift had ended and they were the last ones to leave the lab.

" This doesn't seem right. Why would Calleigh risk her job like that? She loves what she does," Alexx said as she glanced up to Horatio's office. His light was still on, telling her that she and Eric weren't the very last to leave.

" She loved Speed more," Eric replied as he pushed the button. Getting into the lift, he un clipped his cell phone from his belt and flipped it up. " I'm going to call her to see if she's okay."

" That's a good idea," Alexx returned quickly as the doors slid shut. Eric dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

_You've reached Calleigh Speedle, leave a message after the beep..._

" Hey Calleigh, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. Um, maybe I'll stop by before going home. Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about today. See you in a few minutes," Eric said into the phone. He then flipped it down and turned to Alexx, " I'm gonna stop by there just in case. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

TS

Calleigh laid , entangled in the sheets, feeling her heart as it beat insanely through her chest. She had not felt this way in a long time and she relished in the moment. It was as if all of her pain, her inhibitions were thrown off of her shoulders and she was allowed to live again. She let a radiant smile draw across her face as she turned to face him, seeing that he was staring at her. He put a hand up to push the long strands of her pale blond hair out of her face, gazing into those amazing green eyes and losing himself in them. His mind replayed the feeling of her touch, her love as she released what had been pent up for so long. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers lightly touching the scar that he bore there.

" Thank you , Trent," was all that she could muster as they continued to stare at each other.

" For?"

" For being there when I needed you," Calleigh said as she inched up to his body. His touch made her skin feel warm again.

" I promise that I will always be here for you, just like you have been there for me," Tim said as he kissed her on her forehead. He pulled her into an embrace and held on to her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Then he heard a bell. " What was that?"

Calleigh thought for a moment, then hearing the bell again, she jumped out of the bed, " It's the door bell. Someone's here."

Tim got up quickly and pulled his jeans up as Calleigh was slipping her shirt back on. The door bell continued to ring incessantly and he wondered who this was. Calleigh finished dressing and hurried down the stairs, swinging the door open, revealing Eric on the other side.

" Calleigh, what were you doing? I've been out here for almost five minutes,"Eric said as he stepped forward into the foyer. Calleigh glanced nervously behind her as she stepped aside.

" Eric, what brings you by?"

" I just wanted to check up on you. I heard that they suspended you today."

"Yeah, I guess I get to take that vacation now," Calleigh quipped nervously.

" Hey, where's Cammi?" Eric said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing the pots and pans on the stove, " what are you cooking?"

" Just some dinner."

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, " Just some dinner, huh?"

Calleigh lightly punched him on the shoulder, " And what is that supposed to mean?"

" We all know that Speed was the cook in the family. Your expertise lie in the world of firearms, not of pots and pans..."

" Calleigh, thanks for letting me use the restroom," Tim said as he came down the stairs. Eric shot a look to Calleigh then back to Tim, questioning them both silently.

Tim decided to go on the offensive, extending his hand," Delko, isn't it?"

Eric took it hesitantly and answered, " Yeah, Trent."

" I just invited him over for dinner,"Calleigh said jumping in . She saw the look on the young cuban's face and decided that she didn't want him to start anything here, or now.

" Dinner?"

" Yes, dinner, you know the meal after breakfast and lunch," Tim offered sarcastically. Delko always had the knack of appearing at the wrong time.

"It's just the two of you?"

" Does that bother you?" Calleigh asked growing tired of this.

" Yes, I mean , no. You are a grown woman, Calleigh. I just want you to be careful," Eric replied as he continued to glare at Tim.

" I'm fine, Eric. I'm just having dinner with a friend," Calleigh returned as she glanced at Tim, knowing that her cheeks were turning bright red. " Care to join us?"

" I'm making chicken cacciatore ," Tim said humorously.

" Maybe I'll take a rain check, Calleigh," Eric said as he turned to go out. " Can I talk to you for a second?"

Calleigh nodded and walked outside with Eric, leaving Tim to go into the kitchen to finish what he had started. When she got out, she closed the door slightly and stood in front of it. Eric took a good look at her then sighed, not really wanting to say this to her, but he felt like he had to.

" Calleigh, what's going on with you and Trent?"

" Nothing, he's just over for dinner. We're friends," Calleigh said as she shuffled a bit. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, it was her house and her right to have anyone she pleased , over.

" You two looked a lot more cozy than friends. Did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

" Okay, so we are more than just friends. What's the big deal?" Calleigh asked as she glared at him. She practically knew what was coming up next, and she braced herself.

" Calleigh, are you sure that you are ready?" Eric asked as he came closer to her.

" Eric , I appreciate what you are doing really, and I love you for it, but Tim's ... Tim's been dead for two years now. I have to start to move on. Remember what you said to me in the firearms lab the day that we got Trent's scene?"

" Sure I do."

" Well, this is me trying to move on, to grow. I don't know what it is about Trent, but he makes me feel comfortable being me again. It's like we've known each other for years."

Eric placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. He wanted to tell her about the signature, but he didn't want to ruin her happiness. Before he could turn away, Calleigh noticed his hesitation and called him on it.

" Eric, what's the matter?"

" Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt. I promised Speed that I would look out for you and Cammi," he said.

" And you have done a fine job, Eric. Tim would be happy of the things you have done for us," Calleigh said smiling at him. She took him into an embrace and squeezed him tightly. If it hadn't been for him, Calleigh wouldn't have know what to do with herself. Eric had been the rock that she could hold on to for a long time. She still had doubts inching at her as she pulled away from him, still seeing the hesitation. " Are you sure that was all ,Eric?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey, what is this I hear about a suspension?"

It was Calleigh's turn to provide the hesitation as she glanced behind her at the door, " I came back positive for drugs . Valium."

" Just about everyone takes Valium. What's up with Stetler?"

" I didn't have an prescription for it. My therapist would give me samples every time I went in for a session. I should've told her to prescribe it for me. Now I'm under investigation and it seems , out of work for a while."

" I'm sure they are going to work this out," Eric stated dourly. There was no way that Calleigh was abusing drugs. It went against everything that the southern spitfire believed in. " So what are you going to do on your little ' vacation'?"

" Rest. Spend time with Camille, and maybe take in some sight seeing."

" With a 'friend'," Eric said sarcastically.

" Maybe with a friend," Calleigh laughed .

Eric looked at his wrist and then back up at Calleigh, " I gotta go, Calleigh. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Calleigh smiled at him and nodded, " Tell Max and Chris I said hello."

" Done. You sure you are going to be okay with Trent?"

" Positive, now go," Calleigh shooed. She watched him as he walked briskly down to his truck and got in. She waved slightly before turning to open the door. Tim would be proud of how Eric had stepped up to help. She quickly shifted gears in her mind, smelling the food that was already cooking , and put a smile on her face. Her future was awaiting her.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Breathe

Chapter 11

Six months later...

She got out of the Hummer and walked in small strides to her destination, trying to get the words formed in her mind. She had been going over this moment for a while now, not believing that the day had come. She never thought that she would be strong enough to do this, but with him in her life now, Calleigh felt as if she could take on the world once more. His love had provided her with the feeling of belonging and being wanted once more, and every moment with Trent had been a beautiful reminder of what life should've been for her.

Coming up to the headstone, she knelt by it and placed a red rose in front of it. She hadn't been here in a while, but she did notice as it had been kept neat. She touched the stone, letting her fingers graze over his name, suddenly not feeling the debilitating pain that had been with her since he had left. She sighed and sat on her bottom, smiling tearfully. The difference was, that these weren't tears of sorrow or pain, but of happiness and love.

" Hey there hotshot," Calleigh said quietly , " I wanted to come to say goodbye to you. I have met someone. He reminds me a lot of you in so many ways, but there is something different about him. It's like he's wise beyond his years. His name is Trent Spaulding and he works for Miami Dade. I know, I should've tried to find someone outside of work, but honestly Tim, it's like he found me." Calleigh stopped to reflect on how she met Trent and released a shudder. She never again wanted to feel the pain of losing him like she did Tim.

" He's good to me and for me," Calleigh continued. " He and Camille have grown to love each other so much, it's like she's found a long lost best friend. She loves him to death... And I do too." Calleigh looked at the stone, the deafening silence replying to her. "Tim, I will always love you, truly and deeply. But , it's time for me to move on. I will always treasure and cherish what you gave me and I will never forget..."

The cell phone at her side interrupted her and she un clipped it glancing at it irritably. She had just been cleared and reinstated and today was her first day back in the field.

"Speedle," Calleigh said as she glanced at his name on the stone.

" Calleigh, we have a potential scene, near the Agramonte," Horatio said .

" Potential scene? Since when do we get those?" Calleigh replied a little tersely.

" A suspect is holed in his apartment with his girlfriend and he's got a gun to her head. We have been called to secure the area when they diffuse the situation."

" And that could be how long, Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she got up.

" They have been negotiating for almost two hours now and it seems like they have him ready," Horatio returned to her. She could hear in the back ground as the sirens blared and the dim roar of a growing crowd of bystanders.

Calleigh stopped in her tracks at the mention of negotiating, and realized that Trent was on duty today. She paused for a moment then spoke into the phone, " Alright, Horatio, I'm on my way." As she flipped the phone down, she placed a hand on the stone and smiled. She felt at peace with her decision and she felt like where ever Tim was, he understood.

TS

Tim glanced at the tiny screen and furrowed his brow. He had no idea how he had known how to do this , it just came naturally. Behind him, his team stood with their guns poised. They had been at this for almost two hours and he was wearing him down. Tim glanced at his side to check for his side arm, making sure that it was there. Since that day in his home with Tony, he had been observant to everything, remembering Tony's last words before he disappeared.

_" We don't know the time nor date..."_

Sighing deeply, Tim got up off of his haunches and yelled, " Rico, we've done everything that you've wanted us to do, now show us some good intentions and send Maria out."

" If that's all it takes, Trent, maybe I should be anglin' for your job," a voice said from behind him. Tim smiled as he looked behind him. In a short time span, he had learned to like the people he worked with, but they couldn't compare to the team that he had left behind.

" Frankie, if you can talk, you can do this ," Tim replied with a smirk. He then focused back on the matter at hand. He looked at the screen again and saw the man holding the woman by her hair. She had been crying for what seemed like hours and the man's nerves had frayed beyond belief. Tim knew that he had a short window of opportunity before the man lost his cool.

Suddenly the door opened and Tim saw the little girl come out with her hands over her ears, holding a stuffed animal. Tim motioned for someone to grab the girl as she crossed the hallway.

"Okay, Rico, good, now, we have to talk about Louisa," Tim said as he saw the little girl being taken down the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was okay.

" There's nothing to talk about, ese. If I go down, the bitch goes down with me," Rico yelled.

Tim could hear he pleas to be let go and closed his eyes. He had to do something before this got out of hand.

" Rico, c'mon man. This has nothing to do with her. Just let her go. Then we can talk."

" She stays. And I need to call my homeys. They need to know what I did," Rico said as he pulled on her hair again, inciting her cries once more.

" Okay, we can do that, but first you have to let her go, Rico. I can't make a move until you give me something to work with. Let her go."

" Are you deaf or something? I said the bitch stays."

Tim heard the cock of the shotgun and stood up quickly. In a calm voice he called back, " Okay, Rico, take it easy. How about we make a trade? You give up Louisa, and you can take me instead. That way, we can talk about a way out of this."

"Whoa, Trent ,are you crazy? If you go in there, you'd be his hostage," Frankie said as he put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

" I know what I am doing, Frankie. Trust me," Tim said as he turned back to the hallway. " So what about it Rico?"

Silence returned to Tim and he felt his patience growing thin. He desperately wanted this over for the woman. Then the door opened and Tim walked up to it with his hands up. He came face to face with a young latina, seeing that her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but otherwise, she was fine. Tim walked ahead of her as she passed him and ran to the team on the opposite side of the hallway. Tim's radio crackled to life as he slowly continued to walk to the door. He took it off and tossed it to the floor.

" Grant, tell the snipers to back down," Tim yelled as he kept his eyes on the shotgun.

" Trent..."

"Do it!"

" All teams this is eagle one, stand down, I repeat stand down. Detective Spaulding is entering the hot zone.," Grant said into his radio.

Tim looked up to Rico and nodded slowly, " Now we can talk without interruptions."

Rico took Tim by the lapels of his vest and snatched him into the room , slamming the doors behind them. Outside, Tim's team settled down on their haunches and lowered their weapons, they trusted him to do what he did best.

TS

Calleigh stood at the edge of the barricades, trying to get a view of what was going on. Until a crime had actually been committed, they were bystanders just like the rest of them. She nervously glanced at the building and heard applause erupt as a swat member came out with a little girl. Horatio noticed Calleigh's worry and tried to comfort her. He knew about the seriousness of her and Trent, and he was happy that she had found love again.

" Calleigh, Trent's good at what he does. He's going to be okay," Horatio said as he took off his sunglasses.

" I know, it's just that I'm a worry wart and you know that too," Calleigh said with a tight smile on her face. She knew about Trent's negotiating skills all too well, but just the same, she still worried. Horatio's radio burst in to static filled life and Calleigh listened with a bated breath.

_"All teams, this is Eagle One, stand down, I repeat, stand down. Detective Spaulding in entering the hot zone..."_

" What?" Calleigh exclaimed as she moved to cross the barrier. Horatio grabbed her by her tiny waist and pulled her back.

" Calleigh, you can go in there."

" The hell I can't! He can't do this," Calleigh said as she fought against him.

" You got to trust him, he knows what he's doing."

Calleigh stopped struggling and settled down ,realizing that Horatio was right. Trent was a very smart and articulate man. He could talk any one out of anything. She looked at Horatio with intense eyes and he let her go.

" Anything goes down, I'm in there," Calleigh said as she walked up to the front of the barricades. Horatio knew that she was right. She would die for this man.

TS

"Take off your gun, ese," Rico said as he continued to point the shot gun at Tim. Tim didn't hesitate and pulled the gun out slowly and laid it on the ground. He then stood up and moved several inches to the right, placing him right in front of the mammoth window that took up most of the wall space in the room. Rico kicked the gun and trained his sights on to Tim. Tim looked back at him and saw that he couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.

" So we are alone. What do you want to talk about?" Tim said calmly as he slowly extended his index finger slightly. Rico continued to focus on the gun that he held in his face, not noticing.

" I need to get word back to my homeys, that the diablos are gonna try and take them out."

" I got a cell phone . You want to use it?" Tim said as he brought one hand down to his pocket. Rico tensed up and Tim assured him as he put his middle finger up, " I'm just getting the phone."

Rico nodded and stepped in front of Tim with his back to the window, and grabbed the phone. Tim raised his ring finger and instantly the sound of shattering glass filled the room and Rico went down. Tim reacted quickly and kicked the gun out of Rico's reach as he reached behind him and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. The door flew open and his team rushed in with their guns raised . They lowered them when they saw Rico on the floor with a bullet in the shoulder.

" You never cease to amaze me, Trent," Grant said as two swat guys lifted Rico up and take him out of the room.

" You doubted me?" Tim replied breathlessly as he smiled. He then looked up to see her with a worried look on her face.

Grant and Frankie snickered at Tim as they walked out. They knew Calleigh very well.

" Hi Calleigh," they said in unison as they passed her.

Calleigh ignored them and kept her eyes on Tim. He saw the familiar fury that danced inside of them.

" Call us if you need back up," Grant called back to Tim.

Tim shook his head and smiled at him, giving him the thumbs up. He then looked to Calleigh noticing that she hadn't broken her icy glare.

" Hey, what's that all about?" Tim asked.

" What the hell where you thinking? You could've gotten killed up here!" Calleigh yelled at him.

" I know what I am doing ,Cal. I've been doing it for a long time now," Tim said as he walked over to her. He stood inches from her , feeling the concern as it wafted off of her. " I told you that I would be there for you didn't I? I intend on keeping that promise."

" You keep doing stunts like this, and it might make you out to be a liar," Calleigh said as she finally broke her gaze on him.

"Calleigh, I am here. I didn't get shot. Stop doing this to yourself."

" I can't help it, Trent. I think about all that I have lost because of what we do, and I get paranoid. No one knows the time or date that their number is up."

Tim turned to look at her, the words ringing in his ears. Those were the same words that Tony had said to him. He shook his head and let a controlled laugh escape.

" Calleigh, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Tim said as he kissed her on the lips softly.

Eric walked in ,carrying his kit and grinned, " Hey , you are contaminating the scene, Spaulding."

Tim broke his kiss with Calleigh and stared at Eric. Again, his knack for showing up at the wrong time, reigned supreme.

" I'm leaving," Tim said as he glanced at the silver case. He felt the sadness knowing that he wouldn't be doing this with them. " Can we grab lunch or something?"

"Sure," Calleigh said as she let her arms hang around his waist, " I'm sure we won't be here long , will we Eric?"

" I'll try and have her out of here in an hour," Eric replied sarcastically.

" Lunch it is then. I gotta go, there's a ass chewing that I'm late for," Tim said as he left the room.

Calleigh glanced at him as he left and let a smile come up. She then bent down and opened her case. Eric opened his and grabbed his fingerprinting tools, not noticing a piece of paper that dropped out of the kit. Calleigh saw it and picked it up. She would give it to him after they finished the room.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Breathe

Chapter 12

A/N: You all might be upset at me for this, but it's for the betterment of the story...

_"Tim... wake... up..."_

Tim pressed on the gas a little harder as he crossed the boulevard, noticing that he was indeed late for his lunch date with Calleigh. He thought to call her but then he thought about the dangers of driving while talking on a cell phone. He decided that he would bear the brunt of his punishment in person.

As he barreled down the street, he turned to see Tony sitting in the passenger seat , quietly. Tim slammed on the breaks, narrowly missing the car that was in front of him.

" Don't do that!" Tim yelled out. Tony glanced at him and smiled lightly. There was no good way to tell him what was coming.

" Timothy, it's time."

Tim turned to him and shook his head, " No , it's not time. I have a lunch date to keep."

" You can't prolong the inevitable, Timothy. It's going to happen."

" Not if I have anything to do with it, it's not," Tim said as he started to move again.

" You have no say in this Timothy, you knew the rules and you knew the consequences. It will happen."

" It can't happen! I have finally reconnected with Calleigh, and she loves me . I've done it without letting her know that I am really her dead husband. And, I've gotten to know my daughter, she is the most precious thing..."

" Tim, I'm sorry , but this is how it's got to be. You knew the risk," Tony said mournfully.

" Tony,..."

" I'm sorry Tim..." Tony said as he disappeared. Tim stopped the SUV across the street from the CSI lab, and turned off his engine. He had to take a moment to think about what was happening.

If he could help it, this wouldn't end today, or ever.

TS

Calleigh sat down at the table in the break room and opened the bottle of water.It had taken more time than they thought they had to at the scene , and she was just finishing up on some reports. It felt good to be back at work again, but she couldn't honestly say that she missed the hard work. Calleigh shifted in the seat and felt the paper as it crinkled in her pocket. Frowning, she tried to remember what it was, then it dawned on her that this was the piece of paper that Eric had dropped out of his kit. She intended on giving it back to him once they got back to the lab, but she had forgotten about it amid the hustle and bustle of the lab. Until now. She flirted with opening it to see what it was, but then she put it down quickly, knowing that it wasn't nice to be a snooper. She eyed the paper for a moment longer, then she snatched it up and opened it. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Calleigh read over the words quickly realizing that this was a report from questionable documents. As she continued to read, her eyes hitched onto her late husband's signature from an evidence report, then to it again on to what Calleigh suspected was the visitors log in the lobby. She then saw Trent's signature and felt her stomach flop. Reading further down, she saw the conclusion,

_The samples of Detective Speedle and Trent Spaulding are a match, due to several points of pressure and curvature._

_This can't be real, _Calleigh thought as she let the paper float down to the table in shock. Then it all began to form in her mind as to why Trent felt so familiar to her. His touch, the way he talked to her, to her daughter, all had hints of Tim in them. She was confused at this. How could Tim be Trent and how could Eric have kept this from her? She got up from the table and swung the door open. She had to get answers.

TS

Tim sat in the truck with his head on his steering wheel, feeling the agony of what was to be. How could it end this way? After all he went through to be with them again, how could it come crashing down? His chest began to tighten as he thought about his Cammi, her dark eyes that sparkled when he was around and the love that she had instilled in him . She would grow up without a father, all because of his mistakes.

In his pocket, he heard his cell phone as it rang lightly. He lifted his head slowly and thrust his hand in his pocket, pulling out the small device. Reading the caller id, a smile broke across his face as a tear traveled down his face. It was her.

" Where are you?" Calleigh said quickly.

"Out front , waiting for you, why?" Tim asked as he heard the urgency in her voice.

" Meet me at the door."

" Can't you just meet me at the truck?"

"Tim, stop whining and meet me at the door."

" What did you just say?" Tim said as he felt his heart start to race.

" Meet me at the door."Calleigh repeated before she hung up. Tim got out of the truck hastily and closed the door. He could see the small blond as she approached the door.

TS

Calleigh saw Trent/ Tim as he stepped out of his truck and put her hands on the door . She wanted to look him in the eyes, to see if it really was him. She was about to push them open when she saw him step out into the road.

TS

Tim saw Calleigh as she stood at the door. She knew. Some how she knew that he had been with her all this time. His mind raced as he started to cross the street, not seeing the car as it came barreling down on him. He had no time to react and soon he felt himself flying effortlessly through the air and landing hard on the black asphalt.

" Tim! No!" Calleigh screamed as she pushed the door open and sprinted for him. The car had stopped and the driver had gotten out, turning to look at what he had done. Calleigh came up quickly and knelt by him, taking his hand. She looked into his pain filled eyes and felt hers well up heavily. She grasped his hand and squeezed it and put her other hand in his hair. " Tim, don't do this to me. Breathe..."

Tim was unable to breathe and he looked at her gasping for air. He saw the pain that he had worked so hard to vanquish from her, as it returned in full force. He couldn't feel anything as he fought to keep his eyes open. Instead of seeing Horatio , he saw Calleigh as she pleaded for him to stay with her.

" I- I am sorry, Cal-..." Tim said with finality.

Calleigh watched helplessly as he struggled to take his last breaths, feeling her heart break again. She closed her eyes for a second and felt as his grip slipped on her hand. Opening them, she saw her husband, his brown eyes vacant.

" Breathe, Tim... Breathe."

Tim got up off of the ground and watched over the scene. He knew this feeling all to well. He had died once again. He looked to his right side and saw Tony there. He gazed at Calleigh as she wept over the body of Trent Spaulding and then turned quickly away.

" It had to happen," Tony said as he saw the rest of the CSIs pick Calleigh up and try to carry her away.

" Will she be okay?" Tim asked with his back to the scene.

" Yes, she will, Timothy. She will be fine. Let's go home."

Tim walked a few steps then everything all of a sudden went black. Again he was breaking his promise to her.

TBC...

A/N: sorry guys... like Tony said, " it had to happen".


	13. Chapter 13

Breathe

Chapter 13

A/N: I thought that I needed to go ahead a write this, before the angry mob came after me...

The room was blurry and all he could hear were the incessant beeps of the machines that seemingly floated above his head. Tim opened his eyes widely and forced them to focus. Where was he?

" Timmy?" a worried voice called to him. By the nickname , he instantly knew who it was. He felt her hand on his face and he slowly reached out to her. She grabbed his hand quickly to let him know that she was there. " Hi, Timmy."

Finally his eyes focused fully and he saw Alexx sitting next to him. The worry was evident, was now starting to disappear. He tried to speak to her, but something was preventing that.

" No, Timmy, that's there to help you breathe. I'll call the doctor," Alexx said as she reached for the nurses call button from the chair. She didn't want to break contact with him.

In moments, the doctor came in and smiled brightly. He worked quickly , removing the tube down his throat and gestured for the nurse to give him a drink of water. Tim swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was confused. The last he remembered , he was walking away from Calleigh for the second time. He saw the doctor as he motioned for the nurses to remove Alexx from the room.

" Hey," he said hoarsely, " where are you taking her?"

" I have to do an exam, and she has to leave the room," the doctor explained to him.

" I'll be right outside, Timmy," Alexx said as she walked out the door.

The doctor smiled again as he stood over Tim, taking his stethoscope and listening to his heart beat , " How are you feeling?"

" Confused. How did I get here?" Tim said as he tried to clear his throat.

" Don't do that , let it clear up on its own," the doctor warned lightly. " Take another drink."

Tim nodded as the nurse put the cup to his mouth and he allowed the cool liquid to flow down his raw throat.

" So you don't remember anything?" the doctor said as he waited for Tim to finish.

" I remember the jewelry store and falling to the ground, then looking up at my lieutenant, but that's all," Tim lied. He remembered a lot more than that.

" You were shot, in the chest, and by the time you reached the hospital, your lungs had collapsed and you were bleeding out profusely. You were actually pronounced dead three minutes after you arrived. But then by some miracle, you came back. It was a hard surgery, but you came through it and slipped into a coma. Where you have been until now."

Tim took all of this information in and blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe it.

" How long have I been gone?" Tim asked as his voice began to improve more.

" Four years. But you haven't been alone, your co workers all came to see you everyday. And your wife..."

"Calleigh?" Tim said as he lifted his head up. The world began to swirl around him.

" Yes, for the first month, she stayed by your side day and night. But then we started to notice that she was pregnant, so she wasn't allowed to stay overnight anymore. She never left before someone else came to sit with you. She wanted to make sure that you were never alone."

Tim felt the tears as they started to protrude from his eyes, the last he remembered of his wife, she was weeping over Trent's body. He forced the images from his mind as he turned his attention back to the doctor as he flipped his chart down.

" Well, if there are no more questions, we are done here. I'm going to want to keep you for observation to make sure that everything is on the up and up, but you should be ready to go home in a couple of days."

" Thanks, doc. Can you send my friend in?" Tim asked softly.

The doctor walked out and then Alexx walked back in, a beautiful smile gracing her face. How he had missed her.

" So, when can you leave?" Alexx asked as she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand again. He remembered her touch as he laid on the slab in the morgue.

" He said that it will be a couple of days," Tim stated as he smiled at her. " I've missed you, Alexx."

" Honey, you don't know how much I have missed you. The first couple of days, I didn't leave your side. I stayed right here, willing you to wake up, holding your hand. I wouldn't give up on you. Neither would Calleigh. She was also coaxing you to wake up. Now that you are awake,...Calleigh is going to have a fit," Alexx laughed. She then got somber once more and squeezed his hand, " There was a time, that we thought that you weren't going to make it. But you proved us wrong. You fought hard to stay..."

Tim smiled as he let go of her hand and motioned her over to him, " Thank you for being here," he said as he took her into a hug.

She returned it with a smile, saying, " You might want to get your rest, the rest of the gang will be here shortly."

Tim laughed at her and nodded laying his head down on the pillow. It had felt too real to be a dream. But here he was , back in the land of the living.

TS

Calleigh was looking at a bullet in the scope when her phone rang on her side. She sighed heavily and prayed that it wasn't the daycare again about Camille. She had gone through the terrible twos and the temper tantrum threes , but now she had no idea what was going on with her daughter. At four years old, she possessed her father's notorious mood swings as well as his calm and quiet demeanor. At any given time, it was hard to tell whether Camille was calm or irritable. She was a true Speedle.

Calleigh flipped up the phone without looking at it and answered, " Calleigh Speedle."

"Calleigh,..." Alexx said.

" Alexx? Has something happened to Tim?" Calleigh asked fearfully. Everyday that had past without news, had Calleigh grateful, but she knew that the more time passed, the more she lost him.

" Yes, I mean , no... I mean wait, let me catch my breath. Calleigh, he is awake!"

" Awake?"

" Yes, he's been up for almost ten minutes now. Get to the hospital."

" I'm on my way," Calleigh said as she got up from her chair.

" On your way to do what?" Eric asked as he stepped in the door.

" To the hospital. Tim's awake," Calleigh said as she tried to unbutton the lab coat, but was failing miserably.

" You are kidding me," Eric said exasperated.

" No, I'm not. If I can get this dang lab coat off," Calleigh said as she struggled more with it. Finally , she gave up on it and grabbed her bag and was out the door before Eric could respond. Calleigh had to get to the hospital , but she had to make a pit stop first.

TS

"What's been going on since I've been gone?" Tim asked as he positioned himself better on the bed.

" Well, Calleigh had Camille and it was a smooth delivery. Calleigh pulled through it like a trooper. Eric and Valera finally got married and are expecting again."

" Wait, again? He has one already?"

" Yes, she gave birth a month after the jewelry store shooting. It was a shock to us too, because she never showed. After Chris was born, they got married and she's expecting to deliver any day now."

" I need to be more observant," Tim said as he exhaled . His best friend was a father and a husband, he truly did miss out on some things.

" Horatio, well, he has been having a rough time. Between you getting shot and his brother coming back from the dead, he hasn't been himself."

" Raymond is alive?"

" Yes, but he and Yelina are gone. Horatio put them on a flight to Brazil after Raymond was flushed out."

" My god, the world just kept turning didn't it?" Tim asked before he heard the door open. He looked up to see Calleigh standing there holding a little girl's hand. He looked at her and felt the world disappear and felt the sudden need to feel her.

Calleigh walked quickly to his side and took him into a tight embrace. She didn't want to let go of him. Ever. Tim felt the urgency of her as she continued to hold on to him. After a moment, she hesitantly broke free of him, crying. For a while, the room was silent, as unspoken words and feelings were conveyed through their gazes. Then the little girl piped up.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Calleigh turned to see her daughter noticing she had a fearful look in her eyes. She reached out for her and pulled her close to her.

" That man looks like my daddy," Camille said as she locked eyes with him.

" He is your daddy. Remember I told you that something bad happened to him and he went to sleep for a long time?"

" Uh huh," Camille said as she nodded her head warily.

" Well he woke up today. Can you say hi?"

Camille broke her mother's grasp and moved to his side taking his hand into hers, " Hi, daddy, my name is Camille Elizabeth Speedle and I am four years old."

Tim felt the tears as they dropped from his eyes and they blurred his vision. He laughed as he wiped the tears away, " Four years old? You are a very big girl..."

" You're 'posed to tell me your name, daddy," Camille said wrinkling her brow.

" Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Timothy Speedle, but many of my friends call me Speed."

" Uncle Eric and Uncle Horatio say that. I'm going to call you daddy," Camille returned.

The room erupted with laughter and Camille glanced around as if to question their sanity. She then looked back at her daddy and asked, " Daddy? Can I have a hug?"

Calleigh put a hand to her mouth in attempts to stifle a small cry , and Alexx felt the tears coming as Tim nodded and opened his arms.

" For you, anything," Tim said as the little girl got on the bed and snuggled against his chest.

This was how his life was supposed to be.

A/N: I had to redeem myself... The epilogue is coming next...


	14. Chapter 14

Breathe

Epilogue

A/N: I know it's been an emotional ride for all of us, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the great reviews, they really kept me inspired. And A great BIG THANKS goes to Katie( speed monkey) and Deb. You guys are the greatest... Hope you enjoyed!

One month later...

He stood at the headstone, lost in thought. The events after the jewelry store were fresh in his mind and he knew that it would stay with him for the rest of his life. There were so many things he took for granted , and he didn't realize how easily it could all be taken from him. The lesson had been learned, and he knew now why he had to go through it. He saw the names on the tombstone and felt a hint of sadness at the sight of it. He was still here, but they weren't.

He sighed softly as he spoke out loud, " Tony, there are things that some people have to experience for themselves before they want to change. I want to thank you for showing me, before it was too late. What I have been through, I never want to see again. I don't want my daughter to grow up with out me, I don't want my wife to have to weep for me. That is something that I couldn't bear."

The wind shifted and Tim looked up from the stone to see Tony standing by the tree. He was still in the same shirt and pants, and still wore that kind smile.

" Timothy, I'm glad you learned before it was too late. Life is precious, too precious for you to waste it. Always remember what happened to you and let it remind you that life is short so take care of yourself."

Tim smiled at him and nodded, " I will Tony, and thank you."

In an instant, Tony was gone. He inhaled deeply and began to walk slowly back to the car where Calleigh was waiting.

TS

" They let you in the building?" Eric asked as Tim walked slowly through the door. He had to use a cane since getting out of the hospital, to help him to walk. But he was slowly getting back to himself.

" You know you missed me, Delko," Tim replied with a slight grin on his face.

" Miss those world famous mood swings and classic rock blaring from the trace lab? Are you kidding?" Eric said as he greeted his best friend with a brotherly hug. There was truth in Tim's words, Eric did miss him, and was ecstatic when it was announced that he would be returning to duty. " So what's on tap for you today?"

" I think H has got me on lab duty. There's no way I can go out in the field like this," Tim said as he held up the cane.

" Look at it this way, Speed, at least you will be here in the cold air conditioner instead of out in the place I like to call hell," Eric said as he cupped Tim's shoulder. Just then the door to the break room opened and Alexx walked in with Calleigh towing behind her.

" Timmy, I see that you are here early," Alexx said as she walked up to him and gave him a light touch on the arm.

" Just because I can't go out in the field doesn't mean that I am worthless. I have a wealth of knowledge you know."

The three looked at him and started to laugh and he shook his head.

" Aww Tim don't be hurt, we're just joking with you," Calleigh said as she came up to him.

" Hahaha , funny. Don't you guys have a scene to be getting to or something?" Tim asked as he smirked slightly. He sat down at the table and reached for the paper that was sitting on top.

The door opened in the room and Horatio walked in. He stood and looked at his team, that was made whole again ,and a wide smile grew on his face. For years , he had held the guilt from Tim's shooting over himself, never getting any respite. Now that he was back, Horatio found it easier to simply breathe.

" Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Horatio said as he stood next to the door. " We have a scene."

" Of course we do, it wouldn't be Miami if we didn't," Eric said as he sipped the last of his coffee down.

" I got dibs on the Hummer," Calleigh piped up cheerfully as she glanced to Tim, her eyes dancing. She had returned to her old self when Tim woke up , and that pleased everyone.

" You drove yesterday."

"And I'm driving today," Calleigh countered quickly.

" Speed, hurry up and get better," Eric said as he threw the coffee cup in the garbage. He then walked to the door and held it open for Calleigh, who looked back at Tim lovingly.

Tim watched them go down the corridor then turned to the two people he held in high regards. Horatio stepped up to Tim and held out his hand.

" Speed, nice to have you back," Horatio said as Tim took his hand and shook it.

Tim stood slowly and locked eyes with his mentor. He knew that Horatio had held himself responsible for the jewelry store, and he wanted to rectify that.

" H, there's something I wanted to talk about with you," Tim started as Alexx noticed the serious tone in his voice.

" Timmy, I've got to get back to the morgue. Maybe we can have lunch?" Alexx asked as she lightly pecked him on the cheek.

" Meet me here at twelve o'clock sharp," Tim said as he watched her go out the door.

" Wouldn't miss it," she returned before disappearing from view.

Tim then refocused his attention to his lieutenant and straightened up, " Horatio, I know that you blame yourself for the shootout, but truth be told, it was mine. If I had cleaned my gun, none of that would've happened. It's my responsibility, just like my life , and I will take it seriously from now on."

Horatio glanced at him and dropped his head, then spoke quietly, " You know, Speed , none of that matters now. What matters , is that you are here, and you are well. You are home. But , I am glad that this has made you think about how important you are to all of us."

" Yeah, I'm so important that I will be pulling lab duty for the next three months," Tim said sarcastically. He knew in his heart that Horatio was speaking from his and he meant it.

" You'll be back out there before you know it, Speed," Horatio said lightly smiling. " Just take a moment and breathe."

Tim nodded and then watched as the red head walked out the door. Tim was happy that he was here, no matter if he was in the lab or out in the field. He had his life back and his memories of what happened to him, would always hold him to his responsibility. His family.

The End

A/N: I am finished! Like I said I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it . Drop me a line and let me know how you felt about it... Thanks!


End file.
